Flanna
by Kelly Riker
Summary: What happens when a person long thought dead isn't? A forgotten Sister is remembered? A lost Warrior is found and brought back? An ally made while some lay dead, AND a daughter is found alive? Only the best... Stargate Atlantis. Sheppard/OC and Ronon/OC
1. The meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

SGA-1 had an unusual mission. It wasn't unusual in where they went, but what happened. For once it went almost right. I say almost because Rodney McKay was as usual complaining. ABOUT EVERYTHING! Besides that nothing happened, no Wraith, no angry villagers, basically nothing. Ronon Dex just couldn't understand. It was like the Wraith had disappeared off the face of the Pegusis galaxy, because as every one knows, they never got to Earth.  
"Rodney, dial the gate, and hurry up!" The colonel's voice came over the ear piece that Rodney had in his ear. "Before something happens as usual, please. This is one trip I would be happy with just nothing going wrong."  
"What do you think I am? A human phone book?!" Rodney sarcastically asked Sheppard over the radio.  
"Just open the dang gate, McKay!" Ronon's voice replaced John's.  
"You know it would be a lot easier to dial Atlantis if an in coming wormhole wasn't coming in!"  
"What do you mean incoming wormhole?!" Sheppard's voice came over the radio.  
"An incoming wormhole is just that, incoming." Rodney complained just as the last chevron locked and the wormhole engaged.

It was several seconds after the mushroom cloud thingy ( they really need a standard name for those things) retracted before Wraith shots were being shot through the gate. Rodney ducked behind the D.H.D, screaming into his radio to Sheppard. "Once just for once can we not have anything bad happen?!"  
Sheppard looked side-ways towards Ronon. The former military officer was listening intently to the shots. "Wraith shotgun. We need to get out of here before they find us." Rodney looked, okay, it was more of a peek, over the D.H.D, What came through the gate wasn't Wraith but a woman. She cam through right as the gate dis-engaged.

Ronon stepped from behind the ring. "Don't move or you die."  
The woman sighed, and raised her hands, slowly facing her captor. "I know that voice."

Ronon looked closer at the lady, She was tall for a female but still short next to him. Lithe as a willow branch. The woman had her long brown curly hair pulled up in a half bun, while her clothes were cut in a military style. The only weapons that were visible were two swords on her back, an energy pistol on her right hip and a large hunting knife on her left.

"Whoa! do we really need to hold a gun to her head, Chewie?" Sheppard looked at the woman, star struck. McKay shook his head sladly and mumbled something about Kirk.

The woman smiled largely, "Captain, I didn't know you survived being a Runner."  
Ronon looked even closer at the woman, still not recongizing his prisoneer. "What's your name?" He growled menacningly.  
"You should know, Ronon T. Dex." She smiled even more smugly, when Ronon growled more. "It can't be that dificult to figure it out."  
Sheppard gestured to Ronon to lower his weapon, "You know her?!"

Ronon looked at Colonel Sheppard for a fraction of a second, that was all the prisoneer needed. She grabbed her energy pistol and pointed straight in Ronon's face. "Ah ha. I know you remember me, Ronon, otherwise you would be easier to find."

By this time, both Rodney and John had reclined agaisnt on the steps, watching the two face off. Suddenly Rodney snapped his fingers and jumped up, crying " I figured it out. You're Satedan aren't you?"  
The woman turned to give Rodney a glare saying "Really?! Took you long enough!"

That's all Ronon needed to fire his weapon, The first blast took the woman by surprise. She went down to her knees, struggling to get back up. One more blast from Ronon's gun, and she went unconscious, exclaiming. "I REALLY hate those things..."


	2. Surprises

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

Ronon stood over the stunned woman thinking about the words she had told him. Sheppard and McKay approached him, the Colonel looked between Ronon Dex and the unconscious woman, noticing the similarities they both shared. John Sheppard finally spoke, saying. "She looks like you." With that he walked off, leaving Ronon even more confused about two different meanings.

After they moved the unknown woman, Rodney dialed the gate for home, and they all went through bringing the unknown woman with them.

Flanna slowly opened her eyes, instantly groaning from the massive pain in her back. Reaching under her shirt and jacket, Flanna grazed a bandage where the wraith transmitter used to sit. Looking around herself, she found herself in a cell. Not just a cell either, but a high security cell. There were metal bars like a normal cell, but the not normal part was the forcefield. No one in the Pegasus Galaxy had technology like this, when the Wraith culled a planet it was to limit their technology.

"What is another Runner doing in an Atlantis brig?"

Spinning around, Flanna saw a Wraith. She instantly reached for her energy pistol on her right hip, only to find the holster empty. Snarling in frustration, Flanna went for every visible weapon on her, only to find it gone. Finally she pulled out a knife from her hair. (The handle of said knife held her hair up in a half bun/pony tail. That's why they missed it when they searched for weapons.) The blade was about two inches long, with a white bone handle.

Holding the blade in one hand, she launched herself towards Todd, who was debating on either yelling for help OR wrestling the crazed Flanna for the knife. His problem solved itself when he ran out of space.

Just as the Wraith got his hand on the knife, Colonel John Sheppard walked into the brig, when he saw the woman with a knife. Nodding his head towards the guard at the door, John and Ronon got ready to separate the two fighting. When the forcefield went down, John and Ronon dived into the cell .

"Hey! Hey! I thought we searched you for weapons, lady." Colonel Sheppard stated as he pulled the woman off Todd. Ronon stepped between the two so he could separate them if John lost his grip. The Wraith backed farther away from the still glaring woman.

"Hmph. You only found the ones I wanted you to find." Flanna replied, still not breaking eye contact with the Wraith.

"You have the Dex siblings together, Colonel, so why did you put Flanna Dex in the same cell as a Wraith? The two are well known for killing many a Wraith in a short time."

While Sheppard stared confusedly at Todd, Ronon spoke between them visibly angry. "Flanna Maria Dex died thirteen years ago by a Wraith dart. This is not my little sister Flanna!"

Flanna spoke to Ronon seriously, and not beating around the bush for once. "If I weren't your sister, how would I know that you carry about 50 knives at any one time?"

Sheppard looked at Ronon curiosity. "You really got that many knives on you, Chewie?" Seeing Ronon's look, Sheppard joked. "You must have one hell of a time going through airports."

"You could have asked any of the people on any different planets. That isn't exactly a galactic secret."

Flanna tried to prove to him that she really was his little sister. " Fine if you don't believe me, let me prove to you I am who I say I am." Ronon nodded his consent, and Flanna continued. "A fight between the two of us. The weapons will vary between Bantos Rods, Staffs, and Hand'n'hand combat. If I can't prove who I am, I will leave and never contact you or Atlantis again. If I win, will you finally believe me?"

Ronon's eyes lit up when she said the weapons for the fight. Sheppard interrupted the two. "Uh, you sure you want to do this? Conan here has never lost a fight in the whole time that he has been here."

Flanna turned to face Sheppard, "That's because you aren't Satedan."

Sheppard shrugged, simply ending the argument with. "If you say so, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

Minutes later, both Flanna and Ronon were spinning their Bantos Rods, facing each other, yet never breaking eye contact. Flanna launched herself towards Ronon, never one for sitting around. Ronon barely blocked her weapon, as Flanna spun and hit him on the arm. When Flanna aimed for his head, Ronon blocked her stick, then swung his to swipe her legs out from beneath her. Flanna jumped his sticks, spinning around and hitting him in the ribs.

One of them blocked, while the other attacked, then the roles would reverse. This looked to any outside viewer like a very complicated dance, the two were using every trick that they had to hold their own against each other. This went on for an hour, with the gym steadily filling with spectors. The colonel was by this time steadily making and collecting bets, while the two siblings fought.

Colonel Sammatha Carter walked through the empty halls of Atlantis, wondering where all the off duty personnel went. Entering the gym, Sam ran into John. "Wanna place a bet, Colonel?" Sheppard asked when he saw Sam standing next to him.

"What's all this, Colonel?" Carter asked him, standing in a large crowd watching the two opponents hit each other with staffs.

"Oh, just a little reunion. You see Ronon found his little sister, so they decided to hit the gym to prove that she is who she says she is."

"You call this a reunion?!" Carter looked sharply at John. "I call this beating the crap out of each other. How long they've been at it?"

"An hour tops I think. No breaks either. They've used all kinds of weapons in that time."

Carter instantly walked off towards the fight. Yelling over her shoulder to John. "They are now!"

Sam walked right in between the two. "That's enough. Ronon!" Ronon and Flanna pulled apart, when she started yelling. Looking at Carter, Ronon shook the sweat out of his eyes, re-adjusted his grip on the staff and went at Flanna again. Flanna blocked and then pulled away to give Ronon a thwack on the leg. Sam instantly appeared between the two, holding them apart with her hands. "I said that's ENOUGH!" Looking between the two, Carter continued "Go cool down and get something done. If you want to break somebody save it for the bad guys, not for each other." Glaring, Sam finished her little speech. "Now go hit the showers. I don't want to find you two hitting each other with sticks again Or anything else for that matter! Is THAT clear?"

Turning, the siblings walked out of the gym.

Later, The two Dexs are sitting together in the mess hall, filling in the blanks where they were separate from each other.

"So Sateda never fell?" Flanna asked, watching Ronon tuck away a couple dozen turkey sandwiches.

"I have not been back since the day that the Chieftain labeled our family name with Traitor." Ronon told his sister around a mouthful of sandwich.

Flanna looked at Ronon closer, hoping it was just some cruel joke. "They declared the family that served their military for generations, one that was faithful till the end, and not to mention the Dexs name stood for something on Sateda TRAITOR !" At Ronon's nod Flanna continued her ranting. "They can't do that! I mean whose family name was the most popular in Sateda? DEX, that's what. A day couldn't be long enough to even tell each other about the things the Dex family did."

Seeing Ronon's look, Flanna's voice went deadly soft. "I'm NOT Satedan if they defile the most faithful name to Sateda when the Chieftain needs a scapegoat!"

Just then John Sheppard approached their table with a tray of food. "Who needs a scapegoat " The Colonel sat down just in time to hear the end of Flanna's statement.

"Nothing." Flanna tried and failed to smile happily at Sheppard. John looked between the two Dexs, finally deciding on dropping the subject for now.

Taking a bite out of his sandwich, John looked back and forth finally deciding on asking Flanna a question. "Soo...What are you planning on doing now that the transmitter is out of you?"

Flanna answered briefly saying. "Haven't thought of it much. I'm not one to stay some where for long." Ronon snorted when she said that.

"You can always stay here. I mean we hate the Wraith, you hate the Wraith, so why don't you stay here? And you'll be with your brother." John proposed his idea to Flanna.

Flanna thought for a few minutes, "Maybe, but it looks like you have enough help. If the Wraith find out I'm helping the Atlanteans, It's lights out for everything here." She pulled out her returned knife, starting to sharpen it on a whetstone that was in her pocket. "I'll get back to you on it tomorrow, Colonel. If it's not too much trouble." Sheppard continued eating his food for several minutes, before he pushed his earpiece. "Sheppard here... I'm on my way." Standing up from the table he addressed the two siblings. "Sorry to chat and run but General O'Neill dialed in and wants to talk." With that said he ran from the room.

Minutes later, Colonel John Sheppard stood in-front of the open gate, talking on a laptop to General Jack O'Neill.

"Colonel, you've been recalled to Earth for an emergency." Jack's face was serious, and he passed the pleasantries.

"General, can I bring three people along with me?" John said clearly thinking of taking his team along to Earth. Plus there was the reunion of Flanna and Ronon. They might not want to get separated so soon after being reunited.

"Of course! It's always interesting when your team and you visit Earth, Colonel." Jack said his goodbyes and the gate disengaged.

Thirty minutes later, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon and Flanna Dex stood infront of the Stargate waiting to go to Earth. The team carried bags, because they would be returning on the Daedalus. The team stepped through the gate when the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole established its' self.

Appearing on the other side, Colonel John Sheppard stepped down the ramp, closely followed by Rodney, Ronon, and Flanna. General O'Neill was waiting for them beside Colonel Mitchell.

"General O'Neill Colonel Mitchell, this is Ronon Dex and Flanna Dex. Ronon, Flanna this is General O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell." John introduced his team to the SGC personnel The General raised his eyebrows when he heard that both Ronon and Flanna share the same last name. Seeing the look, John continued " Ronon and Flanna are siblings, sir. Respectively sir, we wouldn't even be able to hold our own much less win against the Wraith if we didn't have them helping us."

"That's all good and important, Colonel, we have a problem and you're part of it." Jack O'Neill took over the discussion, once they had all sat down in the brifing room. "Several days ago, an adoption agency was running your name through the military databases, when we got red flags, we checked it out. You have a daughter, Colonel, and she wants to meet you."

John answered. "So no emergency... wait! WHAT?!" Seeing John's look, Jack continued.

"She's a Lieutenant in the Air Force and she wants to meet you. Her résumé says she's a pilot and being stationed in Nevada."

Several hours later, four people descended from a plane onto an Air Force base in Nevada. Flanna and Ronon both lost most of their weapons when Jack firmly told them they would be undercover. Flanna was now dressed in blue jeans, suede leather boots and a long sleeves t-shirt with a vest over top.

Ronon was still wearing his leather pants, his shirt was black and he wore an old bomber style jacket.

John looked across the field right after he descended and made his way directly to a big building that housed the ships getting maintenance His team followed behind him, Flanna looking every which way, while Rodney had a bored expression on his face. Seeing a Seargent, John stopped him to ask for directions to the commanding officer's office.

"General Owen's office is in the control building three yardsto your left, Colonel."Entering the General's office, John Sheppard stood at attention, saluting. "Colonel John Sheppard, sir."

General Owens looked up from some paperwork, smiling, he guestured for John to have a seat. "Colonel, at ease. What can I do for you?"

The general looked like he was around 50 or 60 years old. He reminded Flanna of her dead grandfather.

"I'm looking for a Lieutenant Susan Turner, sir." The Colonel acted completely military and not laid back as he would normally do.

"Lieutenant Turner just transferred to McMurdo, Colonel. She flew out this morning, due to a storm in the area." The General flipped through more of his papers. "Ah, it says here that Turner was sent to the Antarctica base to fly personnel back and forth due to the other pilots being transferred to Sloane." Closing the folder, General Owen leaned back, causally. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful than that Colonel."

John stood up from his chair in front of the General's desk. "It's no problem, sir." Turning to his team, Sheppard walked out of the four star general's office. "Looks like it's gonna get freezing soon."

Lieutenant Susan Turner hovered her helicopter in midst a blizzard outside of McMurdo. Seeing the other helicopter parked where hers usually sat, she raised an eyebrow. "Flight control this is Alpha niner-niner beta, come in please. Over." Her voice was crisp and professional.

" Alpha niner-niner beta, this is Flight Control, you are cleared for landing. Over."

Susan hit the talk button, "Flight Control, This is Alpha niner-niner Beta, I hear you loud and clear. Over." Turner brought the helicopter to land softly on the pad outside of McMurdo base. She had completed the last personnel transfer for the day. Sighing, Susan thought of the planes in Nevada the ones she would never be able to fly again just because of all the disobeying orders. The only reason that she disobeyed orders was because her commanding officer ordered her to fire at a civilian building with children inside of it, he was pretty mad when she told him flat out no.

Yanking off her headset, Turner grabbed her hat off the 'dashboard'. Opening the door, she stepped out into the light snowstorm. Well it would be a blizzard if it was in Colorado, a light one for a base so close to the south Pole. Lieutenant Susan Turner walked through the snow, finally pulling open the hatch to the inside of the base. Brushing the snow of her hat, coat, arms, and pants, Susan slowly undressed from the cold. Stopping when she reached her uniform, if you could call it that, and pulling her braided hair loose from the coil under her hat.

Walking into the Commanding officer's shoe-box sized office, Susan Turner saw three strange men and one woman inside, talking to the General. Knocking on the open door, She reported for duty. " General, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Lieutenant, Colonel Sheppard has a proposition for you." The general was a stiff very degrading person. He didn't like Turner and Turner didn't like him.

Turning to the Colonel, the Lieutenant nodded at him, curious for once in her lifetime. "Sir."

John Sheppard liked what he saw, his daughter had his black hair, she wore it long and in a braid down her back, with little bits escaping. Greenish-hazel eyes looked into his green ones."Lieutenant, we need your help to test some untried planes. They say you can fly anything, that's what we're going to see if it is possible."

"What about the transferring personnel here, Colonel? Who would do that if I leave?" Susan Turner, may disobey orders, but she never broke her promises unless it was to save people.

"You can quit the Taxi and come with us or in McMurdo flying excited and over eager scientists back and forth for the rest of your career?" Sheppard asked the only question that would make Susan Turner decide.

"You've got a point there, sir. When do we leave?" Susan Turner knew the answer to that one instantly.

John Sheppard walked out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Meet my team and I in the mess at 1745. That's when we leave, the storm should have blown out by then."

Facing the general, she smiled critically. "Looks like your wish was granted sir." Leaving, she stopped for a minute. "By the way, the Scientists said to check on them in a week to drop off supplies and pick up artifacts, sir. I hope you get yourself a pilot by that time."

It was 1745 and Susan was in the mess, finishing her dinner, when Sheppard and his team walked in, her bags were packed and she was eating later than table where Susan sat was in no-man's land. The military personnel didn't want anything to do with her and the Scientists only came to her when they needed to be ferried somewhere. Seeing the lone table Sheppard and his team pulled up chairs next to hers. Looking up from her book, Turner was surprised to see that the Colonel was sitting next to her.

"You know the military wouldn't boot a Colonel from their side of the room, sir." Closing her book, she continued. "I prefer to be alone, sir."

John held up his hand, signaling Susan to stop talking for a moment. " Ah but if I sat over there, Doctor McKay here wouldn't be welcome. Besides I think you're a loner out of necessity rather then choice. And don't call me sir, Lieutenant, I want to stand up and salute when that happens."

McKay had his ever present laptop out and was checking the wheather status about the storm in the area. Flanna was looking at Turner's book cover intently, and Ronon was slumped in his chair, giving a look of boredom.

"Call me Susie then, Colonel. I don't like Turner. It's not something I perferred when I got saddled with the name. So why did you come all the way to McMurdo to get me? I know the reason you gave the General, wasn't the real one."

John looked between his teammates silently asking them if he should tell her the real reason. Flanna gave him the 'Tell her you're her father' look, before Ronon could kick her under the table. Flanna glared back at her brother.

John nodded silently, "Susie, the real reason why is because an Agency was cross filing your information with mine. When we investigated further, we found that the agency was from an Adoption program, one that was closed for years. When someone bought it out, the new owner went through and started cross filing every adoption 20 years ago, in the month of December. Your name came up on that list."

Susan looked at the Colonel, "What does it matter if I'm adopted, Colonel? A lot of people are."

John cast a look at Flanna urgently, she knew how to talk with women, specially young women. Flanna saw it and took over. "What the Colonel is trying to say is, they were only cross filing certain people. It looked like someone was trying to use the child against one of the blood parents."

Susan looked even more confused, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Rodney interrupted Flanna just then. "It means who ever is holding a grudge against the Colonel wants to use you as a bargaining chip. " seeing Flanna's look, Rodney just finished up with. "You're his daughter."

"Wait... WHAT? I CAN'T be the Colonel's daughter " Susan broke out laughing hysterically Flanna gave Rodney a 'Now you did it' look and kicked him in the leg. Hard.

Rodney clutched his leg and started to complain excessively.

"Stranger things have happened. Come on lets take a walk." Flanna stood up from the table and grabbed both the Colonel and the Lieutenant by their arms and pulled them down the hall way. "Colonel Sheppard can fill you in on how you were adopted and why." With that said, Flanna pushed them down the hallway, and then turned quietly to leave them alone.

Susan looked at John, with many questions in her eyes. "I came back on leave for a week, when Nancy was pregnant. When I returned to duty, Nancy had the baby, it was a girl. When I got back from the tour of duty, Nancy told me you had died several days later, problems due to you being premature. She lied. What she really did was hand the baby over to the Adoption agency, saying clearly she never wanted you.

"I returned to flying anything I could get my hands on, anything to keep me away form home and the burden of knowing that you died. Nancy.. well, Nancy grew more distant, I thought it was just because of you. She never told me.. I never even got to hold you, I thought you were dead." John tried and failed to conceal his emotions. Susan faced him, with tears in her eyes, and smiled.

The two hugged there in the middle of the hallway, Susan crying into John's shoulder and John holding his daughter for the first time.

Unknown to them Flanna was standing in the shadows, smiling.

A/N: Sorry for short chapter, but I thought this was a good enough place to stop. Call me a softie, but writing this reunion brought tears to my eyes when John and his daughter finally met each other for the first time. I'll work as hard as I can to get chapter 3 up ASAP.


	3. leaving

**A/N: Sorry about the extended wait. So I'll try to put up a chapter every other week, between unpacking boxes,two goats, and summer chores. And If you want to see something happen, well just give me a review or something and I'll make sure to add it. **  
**Disclaimer: I own Flanna, Susan, several Generals, and I think that's about it. We'll just have to see won't we? **  
**Chapter Three**

John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Susan Turner, and Flanna Dex stood in front of the SGC's Stargate.  
"So what do you call this exactly?" Susan looked between the 'gate, and her newly found father.  
"It's a stargate. It's how we transport from one planet to another, or in our case one galaxy to another." John calmly answered Susan's numerous questions.  
Rodney stood beside them questionably saying. "And why couldn't we take the Daedalus again?" He was putting on his backpack over his tac-vest.  
"Because it would take weeks to get from Midway to Earth, when we only have to stay overnight on the new Midway. It'll save us time, so that you'll be back in charge instead of Zalinka." John teased Rodney."Oh sorry, but the last time one of us used Midway, we ended up destroying the station because the Wraith was going to come to Earth." Rodney sarcastically answered back.  
"You do know that Daedalus won't give the whole effect, Rodney? He's trying to impress Susie." Flanna interrupted the two.  
"Impress, huh. Like Atlantis isn't impressive when you beam down into it's gate room from a ship in orbit. What's impressive about Midway anyway? It's cramped, and there is nothing to do there. Well.. nothing but try and put in an e-mail sever that is." Rodney zoned out the others, thinking about e-mail. It was the one thing that he missed most from Earth. Sending and receiving e-mails. It was a whole lot faster than snail mail, which being in the Pegasus galaxy everything is snail mail.

Stepping through the gate into Midway station was a thing for Susan Turner. The rest of the team smiled knowily at each other when they saw Susie's look.  
"Wow... When you said we'd be in another galaxy, I thought you were pulling my leg. But this is just... Wow!"  
Doctor Bill Lee came down from the Conrol room just then, "Colonel. Sorry It can't go any faster, but you and your team need to stay over night for Quarinteen, just to make sure that no viruses or plagues come from Earth to the Pegusis. If you come this way, I'l show you to your rooms."  
The rooms were rectangle shaped, but not much could fit into one. A set of Bunk beds were in each room, and a mounted T.V. Nothing else would've fit.  
"Sorry about the space, we're still planning the room areas and thinking of expanding. " Dr. Lee said, leaving them to haggle over who sleeps where.

When the rooms were decided, Flanna and Susan got o share one, while Rodney got his own (Neither Ronon nor Sheppard could stand sleeping in the same room as McKay because he snored quite loudly and would talk in his sleep about projects.) And Ronon and Sheppard shared. This would leave the two newest additions to Atlantis time to get to know each other and have a kind of girls' night.

The whole time the Atlantis team was in Midway, McKay was conferring with Dr. Lee on making intergalactic e-mails. They could suppress the data into a stream and send it through the 'gate when it was active. It was still not as fast as e-mail on Earth, but it sure did beat the Snail mail on Daedalus The severs they set up were Squirrel Mail, it went through a modem, several Servers and would store in one 'till the next time the gate went to Earth. Where it would instantly open a program on the side and all of the mail would down-load to another sever in SGC. Once it hit SGC, it would go instantly to members' mail boxes.  
By this point, all of the SGA team besides Susie didn't even know an inkling of what Rodney and Bill were talking about. Susie had rather a vague idea, but still didn't know the whole techno-babble terms.

Flanna was in some kind of weird mood, (well weird for her anyway.) The whole Runner episode was finally resolved. When she found her brother, one she doesn't even know anymore, then found out that Sateda never fell, well lets just say Life threw a loop to Flanna, not a very good loop either. The Dex family was exiled, Sateda was under a corrupt government, and Ronon wasn't the playful brother she knew 13 years ago.  
Now Ronon was quiet, always tried to give the appearance of being alert and didn't want Flanna around much. The Colonel was spending as much time as he could with Susie, and Flanna understood the need of father wanting to be with his daughter, and Rodney was well let's face it, he didn't have very good people skills. I mean not that he was a hermit or anything but most people couldn't understand Rodney as well as he understood himself. Nobody really knew the brilliant scientist underneath the whole scarsinm thing.  
Flanna was wondering around Atlantis looking for something to do, so she headed towards the gym. There was bound to be some one there that would run for their money fighting Flanna. What she saw almost made her laugh.  
Ronon was being taught a new and in Flanna's opinion strange sport. (She later learned that this was called Kickboxing.) The one doing the teaching was a female marine, one that Flanna saw in the control room when she went on several missions. Flanna searched for a spot, that was out of people's way, yet still had a clear view of Ronon learning.  
Flanna watched for hours, just sitting there and memerzing the moves Ronon did. It was hilarious the way Captain Ronon Dex, good at anything military related getting his butt kicked by a petite woman with locks the color of fire.

Later in the mess, Flanna sat watching Ronon and his girl interact with each other. The way they only had eyes for each other, made Flanna relise that it was time to move on. Yes Ronon would forever be her big brother but he didn't need her here, he had his friends, and family on Atlantis . Sateda might still be out there, but it stopped being home 13 years ago, Flanna just never realized that it did.  
Ronon looked happy, something that Flanna never saw in her brother be. He might be restless, but the closest that she ever saw him come to happy was content with his patrol on Sateda. That patrol was his brothers and sisters, now he had a new family, one right here in Atlantis.  
"You look a little glum there, lass." A Scottish accent broke Flanna's reprieve.  
"I was what you call wool gathering, I believe." Flanna raised her head to see the the doc. Nodding towards him, she pushed a chair out for him.  
Sitting down, Carson looked where Flanna was staring. "Ah, you haven't met Amelia yet have you?"  
Flanna continued staring, as Beckett ate his lunch.  
"They look happy together." Flanna was speaking softly, " Something I haven't seen in Ronon. He was always ready to head out into the field, never thinking about risks or such."  
"Aye, I know what you mean, lass. I think now he'll settle down for her. The lad has the look of doing it too." Carson watched Flanna battle herself silently.  
"What's stopping him, then, from marrying her?"  
"Mayhaps he wants his little sister happy first. A little bird once told me that the people that Ronon calls family are happy, he is happy."  
"He's always been that way, never happy 'till one of us were."  
Standing up, Carson picked up his tray and was about to head out to his clinic when Flanna stopped him with her words.  
"Thanks doc, for everything."  
Smiling Beckett replied, clapping heron the shoulder, "I just can't stand to see a beautiful gel upset. Give the lad some time to come around."

Days later, Flanna stood up in the control room with all her things packed in a leather rucksack and on the gate room floor. She and Amelia met a couple days ago when they bumped into each other in the gym. After that Ronon found it easy to find both his sister and girlfriend. They became almost inseparably Teaching Susie and Amelia about the Satedan military was what Flanna soon found herself to be doing.  
"You sure you want to leave now?" Amelia's voice broke into Flanna's remissing. It seemed that she was doing that a lot lately.  
"It is time for me to leave. If you can't get Ronon to tie the knot with you, you can always find me at the Ancient city. I go by there every couple of weeks."  
"I will. Just come back soon." Amelia answered, knowing how the Dexes were when they chose to keep to their plan. After seeing Flanna Dex around Atlantis for a couple of months, Amelia found that they shared a bond of sorts. After all, Flanna had been trying to get Ronon to propose to Amelia since she found out about them.  
Stepping down the stairs Flanna nodded to Amelia to engage the wormhole. Amelia waved one last time, knowing Ronon wouldn't be happy about loosing his sister so soon after finding her again.  
Picking up her rucksack Flanna swung it on her back, preparing to go out into the galaxy again. It was time for her to leave. She may be welcome but Flanna noticed that she didn't quite fit in.  
Ronon was in love, that much Flanna was sure about, he didn't marry the woman that brought light to his world. The Colonel was busy with his daughter and being in charge of the military aspect of Atlantis. Susie brought light to every one in Atlantis, she was handy with a joke and quick with a smile, sometimes it seemed that Susie was the only thing keeping sanity at Atlantis.  
Susie was bright and eager to learn new things,sometimes containing the energy that Susie displayed into her work maid the Atlantis crew shake their heads. She was known to throw herself headlong into her work never caring about the risks. The friendship that Flanna and Susie had was just as strong as Ronon's and John's. McKay, well McKay was engrossed in his latest project and was snappy at every one. Flanna didn't hold it against the man, she knew Rodney was just being Rodney.  
"Flanna!" Susie's voice came from the balcony behind the open gate. Looking up Flanna saw Susie come charging down the steps to meet her.  
"Hey." Flanna said once Susie tried putting the brakes on. She had gotten better about barreling into people, sometimes Susie barreling into others just kept the Atlantis team on their toes, not that the Wraith didn't, but Susie was more fun to keep track of.  
"Why are you leaving?" Susie's words almost ran into each other when she was excited or was in a hurry.  
"You've had sugar haven't you?" Flanna raised her eyebrow elegantly at Susie.  
"No I haven't.. well maybe just a tiny bit more then I'm supposed to have. Anyway where are you going?" Susie looked not at all ashamed that Flanna found out about her snitched sugar today.  
"It's my time to leave, I need to repay a debt to people that I owe. " Flanna told Susie before turning to the wormhole.  
"But isn't it the Satedan way to apprentice someone to a single master? Who will train me in your ways now?" Susie asked, knowing everything there was about Satedan training.  
"You know full well, that Ronon would be more than happy to finish your training. I have taught you every trick that's in the book and some that aren't." Flanna put down her bag one last time to hug Susie.  
"I'll miss you." Susie said quietly into Flanna's shoulder. The hug was strong, and welcoming to Susie. After living in the Foster system, she was never sure about people's feelings towards, but Flanna understood and she welcomed Susie's company when she first joined the Atlantis expedition. They were two newcomers that had nothing left to hold them, lonely, so they latched onto each other and made a strong friendship, one that would last a million years.  
"And I, you. But everything has a season, so I know that we'll meet again." Flanna said releasing her best friend. Turning to the gate, Flanna stepped towards it, swinging her eyes around for one last look of the Ancestors' city.

Stepping through the other side of the gate, Flanna saw spears, bows, and swords pointed towards her. She instantly raised her hands to show that she didn't intend to harm them.  
The leader spoke to her. "Why have you come back, Russet haired one?" The leader taller than his fellow warriors, he also had an air of leadership, something that Flanna hadn't felt much, except being around Colonel John Sheppard.  
"I owe a debt to your people, Yellow Fox. I came to repay the debt of you saving my life against the Evil Spirits. Not many people would do that for a friend, and fewer still for a stranger."

**What do you know, we're already at the end of chapter 3! Please review it makes me extremely happy to know that people are reading this. I love how silently you follow me.**


	4. Missions

**A/N Sorry about the wait and all but I've been really busy on my SG-1 story ****_the battle begins again._**

Susie stood in front of the gate, just staring after her friend. Who would understand her little quirks now? Her father, John Sheppard, was always busy. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her, he did, but being in charge of the military didn't leave much time for family.

"You look like you lost your best friend, Susie." John stood next to Susan, asking quietly.

"Flanna left. Didn't even tell me where she's going." Susie turned saddened eyes to her father. John quickly knew that Susie was very upset about loosing Flanna. Hell once the whole expedition learns about Flanna leaving, well it won't be pretty that's for sure.

"Come on lets hit the gym and spar for a bit. I haven't had much time to do that in a couple weeks."

Susie smiled up at him, as they turned to hit the gym. 'Course John wouldn't know hit him when they started.

"You weren't this good a couple weeks ago." John commented getting his butt kicked for what was possibly the tenth time.

"What did you think Flanna and I did, while hanging out together for weeks? It's not like there's a mall or something we can go hang out in." She asked being her usual cheeky self again.

Things went back to normal as time went by, well as normal as it gets in the Pegasus galaxy. Today the Colonel was sending science teams to the world that they found Flanna on. Flanna left them a tip about a ship yard there before she left.

John was heading towards the jumper bay, fully geared up when Susie ran into him. "Hey Dad! Do you have a second?"

Turning to see his daughter chasing after him,with her hair in a sort of a braid that half her hair was falling out of, he had to smile. "A second, Rodney is waiting for me in the Jumper Bay."

Susie skidded to a halt in front of him, breathlessly asking. " Can I go. I mean if Flanna knew there was a ship yard, you'll need a pilot. And I can fly anything."

John started to walk again with the young Lieutenant by his side. "That theory still hasn't been proven."

The world which Flanna arrived in was ancient in many ways, you couldn't tell how old it was just by standing in the clearing near the gate, you had to walk into the forest and look at the what the trees are growing over to understand how old this planet was.

Rodney had the LDS and was giving the team directions to find the Ancient ship yard. "Right, it's this way." He said heading off in the entirely wrong direction.

"Dr. McKay, Flanna said it was this way." Susie told the doctor, heading of in the right direction.

**A/N: sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted this to go up before I started working on the next part. I would appreciate any feedback you have. Because seriously I have no clue how I'm doing. I will get the next one up ASAP. 'Till next time!**


	5. unexpected

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: sorry about the short chapter last time, here is the next part. Disclaimer: Oh boy... well here I go. I own nothing of Atlantis, SGC, wraith, Ancients, SGA-1, and SG-1. I think that's about it.**

The team walked for three miles of ancient jungle before entering a clearing. Inside the clearing was the only remains of a great city. Pillars still stood to testify against the world. The streets were paved and barely anything grew between the stones. Walls still stood,only have crumbled, roofs were torn of the still standing buildings, but you could feel the power of the greatness the city once had. Now the air was filled with the whispers of death, ah once over powering, now it just felt sad.  
Susie slowly walked through the city, looking every which way. "I wish I could have seen this place back when it was whole." Turning at the Statue that looked like a Wraith, they continued on for a while, looking for the door that Flanna told them about.

"You sure we aren't supposed to look for a Wraith that looks like a saute." John replied, walking around the corner, not noticing that the ground wasn't there.

A huge crash, and a groan later, Susie looked over the edge of the hole. "Dad! You okay?" She said peering over the edge, but far enough away so she wont send more rumble on top of John's head.

John stood and looked around himself waiting for the dust to settle. When it did, he looked up into the worried eyes of his daughter. "I'm fine, just a few scrapes from the falling stones." Looking around he saw that the supposedly hole was actually a hallway. An Ancient hallway, judging by the design.

"Looks like I might have found our Shipyard." Sheppard spoke, before heading towards one direction of the tunnel. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Wait! You don't know what kinds of diseases are there! There could be a number of booby traps and I haven't even got to the point on germs." Rodney started berating the colonel.

Susie looked like she would smack McKay upside the head, when John looked up and smiled suddenly. "Rodney if those things were here, I'd be dead if it makes you feel better."

So with that said Sheppard headed out to check the hallway. After what felt like a couple hours but in reality it was only a couple minutes, John appeared again.

"Looks like this is definitely what we came here looking for." Susie pushed Rodney away from the hole, and peered down-ward." Susie, do you have a rope that can be lowered?"

Susie gave him a look before pulling out several coils of rope. "I've heard the rumors about you're tendencies for running into trouble." She explained when seeing his look.

When the rope was firmly secured, Susie looked at Rodney pointedly. "You first." Rodney made sounds to stop Susie, but she tied the rope firmly around his waist and lowered McKay with Ronon's help. Ronon went next, only after Susie told him that if anything happened, she could get down that hole without any help at all. John realized at that moment that Susie used to be in gymnastics, and won several awards, medals, and cups. The only reason that she never went for the Olympics was because her dream was Air Force not doing gymnastics, something that her adopted parents never understood about her.

Once Ronon was down, Susie headed down, as a wraith dart, screamed over head. She looked frantically upwards, seeing no dart approaching.

"Susan, get down here!" John called to her, when she continued to search the skies frantically as her team-mates yelled at her to get in the hallway with them. She never once acknowledged that she heard any of the orders given to her.

Looking down, Susie saw the worried looks on her team-mates' faces. Looking up she saw the approaching dart. She didn't want to disobey orders, but she knew that she could destroy the dart if she could get to the tower on the edge of the city. Inside it was the panel that would activate the Latean defense systems.

Making up her mind, Susie started running as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned down a side street, heading west. The dart turned in her direction, slowly gaining ground. Susie ran even harder, the control tower so close, she could see the doorway in front of her. When it happened. The dart started the teleport sweep, picking her up. So close yet so far away. With that, the dart turned upward and disappeared from the planet.

With the dart gone, Sheppard quickly scaled the rope, frantically searching for his daughter. What he saw instead was a great surprise, there in the middle of the street were Susan's Dog-tags. The only reminder that Susie was even there. Picking them up, John quickly walked back to the hole, finishing the mission that his team set out to do.

"Well, where is she?" Rodney started pestering the Colonel, once he was down in the hallway again. John quickly set off, leaving Ronon and Rodney staring after his back.

"Rodney, drop it." John yelled over his shoulder, entering the control room of the shipyard. Bringing up the semantics of the place, he saw two ships that were completed, they only needed test flights.

Rodney entered the room, almost speed walking. He saw the two ship diagrams and scowled at John. "What have I told you about touching things?!" He yelled at his friend, pulling out his laptop. "It could be anything! You could have set the emergency bomb system and not know about it 'till it was too late!"

John angrily faced the scientist. "McKay, just get one of these ships in the air in five minutes or I'm going to kill you by lemons." He touched his vest pocket, and scowled even more at the startled McKay.

Ronon chose that moment to walk into the room, noting the way John stood, reminded him of the way he acted when he was first exiled from Sateda.

"Come on, we can check the perimeter while McKay, here, works a miracle." He said, heading out before his friend could change his mind.

Thirty minutes later, Rodney spoke over the radio, informing the two of his progress. "I've gotten one ship to fly, barely. Half the systems are fried, the other half aren't even installed yet." He then told them directions to get to the hangar bay. The ship which they boarded was called something very unpronounceable so John renamed it, as typical. The ship was named The Falcon. Her name was truly picked right. The Falcon's lines were as sleek as the bird it was named after. She was as defenseless as the Falcon was defending her nest.

Once they notified Carter about recent events, and then took the newly renamed ship into orbit.

When Susan woke, she found herself in a prison cell. A Genii prison cell. It was like any old cell, with one window passing into the next cell. She paced the room, looking for a way out.

"There is no escaping this place." A nssally voice spoke after Susie had paced for a couple laps around the cell.

"That never stopped me before. How long you've been here?" Susie asked, finally settling down and re-braiding her hair.

"Many years, There has never been a prisoner that escaped in that amount of time." Susan scowled when the voice finished speaking.

"So what you're saying is there is nothing we can do besides give up all hope in every escaping this rat hole?" Susie summarized, finishing her braid for the second time.

"That is correct." The voice spoke, cracking once, because of not using it very much in many years.

There conversation was interrupted by several guards unlocking Susan's cell door. One walked in and snapped a pair of shackles on her wrists. Scowling angrily, she was pushed from the room.

Several twists and turns and a half dozen stair cases later, the group pushed open the door to the commander's office of sorts.

The commander stood with his hands behind his back, facing a window that was opposite of the door.

"We brought the prisoner you wanted, Commander Kolya." One solider replied, pushing Susan forwards.

"Excellent." Turning to face the woman on her knees, he saw her glaring eyes when he lifted her face. "You may leave us." Once they were alone, He turned Susan's face this way and that. "You are not what my men were expecting. Who are you?"

yanking her face away from Kolya's hand and his pinching grip. When Susan didn't reply to his question, kolya smiled evilly. "Very well, If you don't answer my question, I'll just have to radio Atlantis and see how much they will do to get you back. That should tell me exactly how precious you are to them."

The gate was dialed and Susan was tied to a chair and gagged. She glared for all she was worth, when Kolya faced her.

"you remind me of that messy haired Sheppard. You fight like him." he replied when Susan wouldn't stop struggling against her bonds. If looks could kill, Kolya would've been dead several times over in ony a couple seconds.

"This is Colonel Carter of Atlantis." Carter's voice spoke, something that only Kolya could see.

"Ah, Colonel. I believe we have found one of you're play soldiers." Kolya said, smiling.

"What are you planing on doing to her?!" Rodney's voice came over the speaker. When Susie' strained her ears she could barely hear whispering coming from the other side of the communicator.

"It's very simple McKay. I have a score to settle and it's time to repay old debts." Kolya said civilly.

"Before we continue, I want to talk to her. See if she's okay." A new voice came over the speakers. Susan's eyes widened when she heard her father demanding to talk with her.

Sheppard saw his daughter tied to a chair, frantically shaking her head. John angrily spoke to Kolya. "What do you want, Kolya?"

"You, John Sheppard. I have several scores to settle with you. She will be set free when I have you in my camp." Kolya appeared on the camera again.

"Give me the address, I'll come peacefully." He spoke, not even looking at the startled looks on his friends' faces.

"In four days time, come to the world of Tatilong. If you aren't there at high noon, I will feed her to a wraith, just enough so that she survives." Kolya's voice was as hard as steel, cold feeling, and nothing escaped his eyes. He saw the widened eyes of his prisoner, and saw the anger in Sheppard's eyes. He was mildly surprised at the lack of fight in the Colonel.

"I'll be sure of that." Sheppard spoke, having the same amount of stee lanced in his voice.

When the gate disengaged, Carter faced John. "You can't seriously go through with this."

Sheppard faced Carter, his stance filled with suppressed anger. "Kolya has my daughter, Colonel. I will not stand by and watch as I loose her once again. Did you forget that we don't leave people behind?" He threw over his shoulder, while walking out of the stunned control center. Rodney stood speechless while Ronon left to follow his friend.

"I think It's time we looked for Flanna. She can help us find and rescue Susan." Rodney spoke at long last.

"Agreed. Tell your team that they leave in several minutes to Belkan. If Flanna is around she'll leave us a message there." Carter said, calmly.


	6. Looking

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I've been seeing people follow silently but if you have an idea you would like to see happen, I'd be more then happy to give your ideas a try for my story, because seriously I have no idea what I'm going to do next. They say Life is full of twists and turns, well the Atlantis team has had more then their fair shair of them. Just a little heads up there are Flash back scenes in this chapter to clarify some things.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, two main characters, several other things and the rest belong to the money making companies. If I owned them, I'd be making millions not writing on fanfiction for my viewers. **

Flanna exited the gate on Balkan. After hearing about a man in the bar that reminded her of some one special, she started to investigate. The man, turned out to be someone from her brother's regiment. Entering the dimly lit bar, she headed towards the back to talk with the bar keep about her friend.

"Lady, If you're looking for someone it's best if you don't shout it from the roof tops if you get what I mean." The old man said gruffly to her after Flanna told him about one of his best patrons.

A drunk brown-haired man, wearing a leather jacket over top a linen shirt moved next to her. "You looking for me, Darling?" His words slurred together.

Flanna gave him a disgusted look, sweeping her skirts away from the man. "Only if you're name is Solen Sincha from the Second Regiment of Sateda." She hissed through her teeth.

The man, suddenly grabbed her elbow, dragging her towards a table in the corner. "How do you know that?! And Keep your voice down, if anybody finds out that I'm from Sateda we're both end up in the frying pan."

"I know that because I'm Flanna Dex. You fought in the same regiment as my brother, Ronon. And why does it matter if we're from Sateda or not?" She told him, yanking her arm away from Solen's lack of a grip.

Solen pushed Flanna down on a seat and collapsed in the other, pulling a large swig of beer from his drought. He looked at Flanna again. "I'm not that drunk! You are dead. You died Thirteen years ago when the dart that picked you up was shot down by the army. I know because I was the one that ordered that shot." He whispered to himself, believe that Flanna was only an illusion.

"No Solen, I am real, just as real as you. I came looking for you to pass a message to my brother. Tell him that the Eagle is clipped once again." She said, anxiously looking towards the front door, which slammed open. The man that was doing the Slamming was a warrior similar to Yellow Fox. He wore leather pants and a open tanned hide shirt that had a fringe on it.

Flana tried to slip further into the shadows hoping that he wouldn't find her. Before his gaze turned to her, she pulled a a vibrate red colored shawl over her head. The rest of her clothes made her look like a Gyspy trying to hide within a group of peasants. Solen gave her an odd look when he saw Flanna pull her shawl over her head.

The man in leather walked over to their table, only stopping when he stood before Solen. Solen looked up from his beer, smiling lazily. "What can I do for you friend?"

The man pointed towards Flanna, angry in his movements. "You are sitting with her. A woman of high rank, yet you sit here a peasant with a queen. It is forbided." He said scowling furiously.

Solen raised an eyebrow questionably "I believe you have the wrong lady , my friend." Before the warrior asked his question, Solen continued his answer. "She just happens to be my commander's sister. Some one that has been by my side all day."

"The woman who I am looking for bears a mark on her wrist. The mark is shaped like an Ancestor's design. Only the royal line carries it." He said pointing to his right wrist, where the mark was supposed to be on the woman he was looking for.

Solen raised his eyebrows, curiously. "I haven't seen a mark like that at all. But when I do, I'll come get you immediately. I give you my word on that."

Once the warrior had left and Flanna had lowered her shawl, she asked Solen a question. "Why did you not tell him that it was me he was looking for?"

Solen simply shrugged his shoulders and answered. "Because only one person in the whole galaxy carries that mark, Flanna Dex."

Sheppard and his team appeared a couple minutes later ready to go to Balkan. If Flanna was there they would find the person best suited to finding and Bringing Susan Sheppard home.

* * *

**Flash back**

Sheppard walked down the hallway looking for his newly re-united daughter. She had been a fresh breeze through the old city. Something which the rest of the expedition was starting to get used to. When she first arrived, the Marines couldn't believe that Susan was actually the Colonel's daughter. I mean yes they did look like each other, but where Sheppard was a loner, Susie was out-going and friendly. Major Lorne was one of the first to find out about the conncetion, and when he did it blew his mind.

And when she got her first piloting lesson, well lets say it went very quick. And she was doing stunts and combat maneuvers when others would still have trouble flying a straight line. Sheppard was still getting used to having a daughter around, one that was Air Force no less. That in it'self was unusual.

Sheppard entered a balcony, finally catching sight of his daughter. She was sitting on the rail with her back against the pole. She had taken off her jacket and was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt reading from a thick book.

The book was worn and tattered , Susan looked as if she tried to keep it nice.

"What are you reading?"

Susan looked up from her tattered hard covered book. "War and Peace."

Sheppard nodded and leaned against the rail, "Good book. Looks a little old though."

Susan nodded silently, putting a book mark in between the covers of her book. "This was one of the things which Nancy left me with when I was put into the adoption program. This book and a birth certificate is all that I have." Putting the book away in a leather bag she asked John a question.

"So why did you come looking for me?"

John smiled suddenly. "The Marines wanted to try the new addition out. Seems someone thought that you were good at fighting."

Slipping off the rail, Susan grabbed her jacket and bag almost leaving the Colonel in the dust. "Why didn't you say so? If they think they can beat me in combat then I'll give them a try." She was grinning from ear to ear by the time John realized that she had left him behind.

"You do know that they're boasting right?" John said once he caught up with her before she entered the gym.

"I've got nothing else to do now that Flanna's left. Besides if they want to fight with me, they'll end up loosing." Susan said confidently.

Minutes later, John stood by the gym door, watching as the last Marine hauled himself to the infirmary holding his side where Susie had whacked him pretty hard. The next round was Susie going against two of them at once, She smiled widely when they didn't make the first move, watching her.

Susie nodded to them and then moved like a panther. She hit one on the leg with a bantos stick, while dunking the stick of the other marine. This went on for many minutes while, Susan kept sending Marine after Marine to the infirmary.

Through out the whole time that Susan fought, she treated it like it was some fun thing to do.

* * *

**End Flash back**

Susie was released from her shackles when the soldiers pushed her into her cell. She tried to fling herself at the door before it was closed but one of the soldiers saw it and zapped her with a taser.

"It's pointless to escape." The voice said once again as a greeting.

Susan frustratingly turned to the window that separated the two cells. "You keep saying that, you know. It's starting to get a little depressing."

The Voice gave a bark of laughter, with out suddenly. "You are not seeing reason, No rescue will come, No one has been set free or escaped through out the amount of years that I have been here."

Susan shrugged. "There is hope of escaping this place, I'm sure of it. My People don't leave their own behind."

Three days later and Susan was starting to go insane from waiting. "Where's you're rescue now?" The voice demanded of her when the eve of the Third day went past. "They'll come for me. I'm positive, we just need to give them a little more time, that's all." Susan whispered her answer softly, trying desperately to believe her words.

By noon of the fourth day, Susan was holding onto a single piece of hope, and the voice grudgingly admired her strength of hope she had that her people would come for her. The soldiers came for her, shortly after the voice stopped talking about no hope.

She was chained and saw a Wraith standing in the hallway, shackles on his arms, legs, with an iron glove on his feeding hand. He nodded when Susan looked at him, curiously. The two were dragged down an hallway that lead to what Susan came to think of the Torture room.

Command Acastus Kolya was standing in the room, watching as Susan was tied to the Single chair and gagged. Glaring at him the whole time, Kolya smiled. "You have spirit. Let's see if you still fight so hard once you've a Wraith fed on you. I've heard that it's quite painful."

If Susan would've spit at that moment , she would have hit Kolya in the face with it. She was that angry. The wraith was tugged into the room, without the Iron glove on his left hand. He raised his hand before Slamming it down on Susan's chest, right above her heart. He grinned as he sucked the life from her, after a few minutes of this, the Wraith was struck with a taser, making him move away from her. Susan slumped in the chair, the only thing holding her up was the ropes. Kolya spoke to the video device after recording footage of Susan loosing part of her life.

"Colonel Sheppard was not at the arrange site, In three hours if my demands aren't answered, She will loose more of her life. "

* * *

Colonel Sheppard listened as Carter dialed the gate to give him a heads up. "Sheppard, you're running out of time. Kolya has started to feed Susan to the Wraith, but if you don't do anything soon, she'll die from old-age"

Sheppard angrily told Carter. "I know that Carter. Finding Flanna isn't as simple as it should be." Then turned off his radio before heading back to Balkan's village.

Turning to Ronon, John asked. "Who would know if Flanna had been here of not?"

Thinking for a minute, Ronon headed off to the tavern. "There is one person, if Flanna has ever been here, she ould search for that one man." Walking into the tavern, he headed straight for the back table, one which sat a man that looked like he had seen better days. He looked up when Ronon cast his shadow over his mug.

"Ah Ronon! Just the man I wanted to see!" He pushed a chair out for him to sit in.

"Solen Sincha, we're looking for Flanna. She can help us find Kolya's hide out." Ronon's voice rumbled deep in his chest.

"That's funny. I was about to tell you that FLanna told me to tell you that the Eagle's wings are clipped once again. Something to do with the people of Tatilong." He pulled himself out of his cups and headed towards the door. "I know the location which Flanna told me that you are looking for. Seems that our friend Flanna, knows many of the Genii's hideouts."

* * *

**A/N: Please, please check out my poll for the name change of Flanna. I don't want to change it if you guys like it this wayt the best. The other suggestions that I have are The Outcast, or Reunion. But like I said, it's your guys' choice.**


	7. Enough is enough

**A/N: I've rethought about what's going to happen. I've actually argued with myself 'till I came up with a compromise. So lets see if this goes the way I thought it would.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda... we should all know by now that I own nothing but my own characters.**

By the Seventh day, Susie was still holding onto hope that the Atlanteans wouldn't give up on her. The wraith, who she found out was the voice, slowly was impressed by Susie. "You are more like Wraith than you realize human." He spoke the seventh day.

"Well that's disturbing. I am nothing like your species." Susie found it harder and harder to keep hoping that they would get her out of the Genii camp before she was completely dead from old age. Which was disturbing in it's self. When people on Earth spoke of Life Sucking Aliens, it was taken as a joke. But here, It was a reality. There was actually Life sucking Aliens, parasites, and Aliens! I mean who on Earth would actually believe one of the people that could claim to keep Earth from being under slavery, eaten on, or destroyed.

"If you take the need to feed on you away, and strip all the really Wraith out of us, you would see that we are much alike."

"So what exactly are you called? I mean I just can't keep calling you by the name Wraith can I?" Susie was down to the last straw in her hand of hopes. Everything started to slip out of her fingers when she was taken by the Wraith dart.

_Which was strange in it's self, because didn't the Genii only have 1930's equivalent tech? So how did they get there stinking hands on a Dart?_ Susie asked herself these questions and more. What else could you do stuck in a cell without even a bobby-pin?! They took her stash that she had in her pocket when the Genii had first captured her.

"The Wraith have no need for names, the way you humans do." The Wraith finally answered Susie's question.

"I'll just call you Nick." Susie told him happy to solve a single problem out of the whole slew of them.

***()***

Flanna stood as Yellow Fox entered her tepee. Slinging a side of her elaborate head dress across her face, she faced the intruder.

"You have visitors, Russet haired one. But know this, if you leave with them, I will hunt you down and bring you back." Yellow Fox whispered to Flanna. After Flanna clearly heard the message, he turned to go outside. "You are mine, Russet haired one. No one else can claim you."

After Yellow Fox's message was delivered and he was gone. Flanna gave a huge sigh of relief. She just hoped that the visitors were Ronon and his team otherwise she was as good as a slave in the Band's camp. She tucked the side of the headdress into the band that held it over her head, before pulling her sleeves down and straightened the skirt she wore. Flanna grimaced when she came to the skirt. It was Pink and had flowers almost a calico design, she would say. She never wore a skirt if it was possible, the one time that Flanna did wear one was to her brother's promotional ceremony. And that did not turn out well at all.

Exiting the cloth Tepee, Flanna headed towards the crowd that was presumably holding the visitors. Not many people came to the village, so there was always a great hub-bub when people came. Seeing the dark haired Sheppard and her tall brother, Flanna grinned underneath the headdress.

"Sheppard! Ronon! McKay, welcome to the Band!" Flanna greeted the team once she was close enough to see Rodney glaring at the children that bugged him with questions.

"Flanna. I wish it was a happier acastion to see you, but we need your help." Sheppard was direct as possible, it was his daughter missing and all. He didn't know how long he had left before Susie was dead from the Wraith feeding on her.

Flanna sensing this wasn't just a friendly visit, immediately got down to business. "What happened?" She asked wishing that she was wearing her pants and gear instead of the horrible dress.

Ronon looked his sister up and down several times before raising his eyebrow when he looked Flanna in the eye again. Ronon had never seen Flanna wear a dress in the years that she was alive, well besides that one time that their parents made her wear one for one of his promotional ceremony.

"Uh... you sure you want to hear this now? I mean.. you want to come.. help us with ….rescuing Susie?" Sheppard tripped over his words in a way that Flanna had never heard him do.

"Rodney what happened to Susie?" Flanna turned to Rodney hoping that he would actually spill the secret like always.

"We went to the planet that you said held a shipyard, when we got there a Wraith dart flew over head, Susie must have thought she could get to the tower which held the shield. Next thing, we heard was that the Genii want to trade the Colonel for Susie." Words spilled from Rodney's mouth faster than a water over a cliff. Flanna grinned until she realized that Susie was in terrible trouble.

"I'm coming with you." She told them, heading off to her tent to change into her old clothes.

"You sure you want to. I mean you're in a dress and all, I don't see how that'll help get Susan rescued." Rodney told her retreating back. Sheppard and Ronon both gave McKay a very strong look.

Flanna stopped in the middle of the path, slowly turning, Rodney could see fire in her eyes. "I am not a helpless female, McKay. Even if I am wearing this yurt of a dress! I am just as clarified to rescue my best friend as Ronon here."

Rodney just couldn't stand up in the face of outright fury on Flana's face. "I.. I never said that. What.. I mean.. was that.. wouldn't it be better if you stayed here?"

After Flanna had scared Rodney out of his answer, she headed straight for the tent that she'd been given. Yellow Fox was watching these events play out, he didn't miss the look between Ronon and HIS girl. Not that he'd claim yet, but Flanna was his. In more ways than one.

"Well that went well." Sheppard sarcastically said once Flanna had disappeared to get her gear. Yellow Fox choose that moment to make an appearance.

"Why have you come looking for the Russet haired one?" Yellow Fox asked Sheppard, seeing as he was the leader. "When ever she comes here, she brings danger with her."

"We need her help to find one of our people. They were best friends when they first met." Sheppard told Yellow Fox.

Yellow Fox had not become the war chief for nothing. "The Russet haired one stays with our village. She repays us by bringing the Evil Spirits to our home."

Ronon quietly growled when he heard Yellow Fox say in words that his little sister was no more than a captive. "She's coming with us." Ronon's deep voice stated the fact to Yellow Fox.

Yellow Fox inclined his head, signally the man around him to raise their weapons. What happened was this one minute, Sheppard was trying to calm Ronon down and the next, the team were fighting for their freedom. Which ended up the Atlanteans being tied up to posts in a tent and knocked out.

Flanna stood in the entrance of her tent watching as her brother fought the hardest for his freedom. He took out several of the Band's best warriors, while Sheppard was doing the same thing. Rodney was cowering as always.

But the odds were in the Band's favor, especially since they had the element of surprise. Knocking the three out, Yellow Fox told his men to tie them to the pole. There the Atlanteans were hanging solely by their arms. A leather strap was tied around their wrists and the other end was tied to the horizontal pole. There the men would starve and die of thirst. Not a pretty way to go in Flanna's opinion.

Marching out to Yellow Fox, Flanna was thinking of telling just who he had strung up like a hunk of beef in a cellar. Flanna had given up on wearing her leathers, knowing that if Yellow Fox had seen her with them on, he wouldn't listen to a word she said, much less do. So she was again stuck in the horrible dress, white pants underneath the split skirt and the most tacky headdress ever. "Yellow Fox, one that you strung up, was my brother. I doubt that he will grant me the privilege of being your mate if you treat all your in-laws this way." Flanna started to act being madly in love with the War Chief. "It would, how do you put it...make a bad impression my family. He came here unknowingly that you wanted me to become your mate."

Yellow Fox looked closely at Flanna, knowingly that something was up, he just didn't know what. "Hmm. That would send the wrong message wouldn't it? Which one is he?" Yellow Fox asked, rapidly thinking of a plan to dispose of the one that she called her 'Brother'. If he was really her brother, than the Russet haired one would have said such a thing when he made his intentions clear.

"The one with the dreads. It is my people's custom that when a male of the Bride's house comes to meet the groom's people, he is to be treated with respect. Our people are warriors, Yellow Fox, when my brother Ronon wakes up, I hope for your sake that he is in a kind mood."

Yellow Fox gestured to one of his men to come to him. "Cut the one with long hair down, but do not kill him yet. I want him to die within the sight of the Russet haired one."

***()***

Susie was taken out of her cell once more, Nick was already in the hallway, chained up. Sighing, Susie held out her hands to get the heavy manacles on them. Susie and Nick were led to the Torture room, because that was why they were sent there, to Nick it was like eating the crumbs off a plate when there was a whole buffet still full. To Susie it was a room, where Acustius Koyla was. And Susie had come to realize why her Father hated this man so much.

***()***

Sheppard woke up to an enormous amount of pain running through his shoulders and arms. Looking left, John saw that Rodney was passed out still. The Colonel than looked right, and saw that Ronon wasn't there. When John realized that Ronon wasn't there nor was he anywhere on the pole, he became worried. If the former Satedan was free,he would've gotten his friends free also, but if he was taken by Yellow Fox, it was that thought that Sheppard tried to not finish.

Many hours went by and Rodney had only woken up once only to fall unconscious once again. Sheppard stayed awake, willing to stand the level of pain that ran through his upper back and shoulders. He took note of all the sentinels movements and where each tent was situated.

Flanna had Yellow Fox's men take down Ronon Dex. When he was finally down, she put him in her tent, much to Yellow Fox's disgust. Flanna took care of her brother for an hour before he woke up. And Ronon in pain when up is not a good thing. Seeing Ronon's eyes, Flanna asked. "How do you feel, my brother?"

"Like hitting someone." Was the response, when Flanna heard this, she tried not to smile.

"Lie still, brother, you must rest if you want your shoulders to heal properly." Flanna put on her sternest look, only to have Ronon push himself up out of bed. Rolling her eyes, Flanna rushed to push Ronon flat on his back again.

"You must rest if you want to be able to use your arms to the fullest extant."

Ronon gave his little sister a single look, one that Flanna knew was of pure stubbornness. Ronon Dex would get out of that bed and no one could stop him look. Sighing, Flanna helped the most stubborn man up and sitting on the bed. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you, brother, if you end up making your injury worse."

Yellow Fox chose that moment to check on Flanna and her guest. "You are awake I see." Flanna stood in front of her injured brother, arms across her chest.

"Yellow Fox, as much as I appreciate you coming, but I will not allow you to talk to my brother. Seeing as he is currently in a terrible mood, right now, due to you treating your guests, the way you do." Flanna tried to stop Yellow Fox, but gave up when he pushed his way around her. Shrugging, she consuled herself. _Ronon sure will be happy to beat the Ego walking War chief to a I can go rescue the others while he does that._

***()***

Susie found herself once again in her cell, alone with her thoughts and memories once more. To consul herself she started thinking about when she had first joined the Expedition.

Flashback

Susan was still getting used to being in the Ancient city of Atlantis. It wasn't every day that you find out that your blood-father was the military commander of Atlantis, the lost city of fables. Susan had only been there for a little while, she was stuck in boot camp again. When she had gone to complain to the Colonel about it, he had said that every one had to go through boot camp. It wasn't only mandatory, but some things you were taught, weren't something normal on Earth. But after three hours of continually winning against her opponents, Susie had walked out, something that Ronon understood perfectly.

So now she was headed towards the mess, to get something to eat before taking a Jumper out and teaching the new recruits how to fly. John had to give her some job, seeing as she wasn't posted to a team yet and wasn't allowed off-world. Walking to the mess was fairly simple, it helped that Susie was in the top of her class for map reading. Atlantis could be confusing for someone new.

***()***

Susan was sitting at a table, eating a MRE*, something that took an acquired taste to. After being in the military for several years, Susie had eaten MREs more than regular food by now. Today it was the Turkey dinner, one of her favorites.

"Is this spot taken, Susan?" Flanna's voice broke into Susie's thoughts.

"Not at all, please join me, Flanna." Susie was quick to let her friend sit at across from her. Sometimes it was hard being the new kid at places. Learning the ropes, and meeting new people, it was one of the reasons that she kept getting all the remote location jobs. That and no body else wanted to do them.

"I was wondering if you had anything that you were doing this afternoon?" Flanna started to make some small talk.

"Not after teaching new recruits how to fly Jumpers. I should be done by oh 1500 hours if there's not much recruits." Susie answered, finishing her lunch. "Meet in the gym like always?"

Flana nodded, knowingly that her friend was talking about their sparring nights. "See you later, then." Susie told Flanna picking up her meal and heading out to go teach the newbies. It was one of the jobs that she was thankful that the Colonel gave her. Seeing as she had the gene just as strong as him.

End Flashback

Susie smiled, those were the good times, when She had first arrived. Being in a new place and all wasn't what she liked, but once she got used to the fact that Nothing is Impossible, was their mantra, Susie finally felt that she fit in somewhere. A place that didn't mind her quirks nor the reason that she was the Colonel's daughter and she had special privileges. One thing that Susan Sheppard had learned while on Atlantis is that, Impossible takes minutes to accomplish in the Pegasus galaxy.

Susie bolted straight up. "Nick! I've got a way to get us out of here."

"There is no way out, Sheppard. Many have tried and many have died trying to escape." Nick's voice was grudging came to realize there was in fact hope, but old habits do die hard. And when that habit is no hope for ever escaping, well, lets just say that Nick was having trouble actual believing this Human Female that was full of fire and spirit. Susan Sheppard reminded him of a Wraith Queen sometimes. These Humans, are very confusing to Nick. It wasn't that he thought of them all of food, but that was the way of the world. You were either Prey or the Predator.

"Oh stop being a party pooper, Nick." Susie had finally come up with a good plan to get home and no dishearten Wraith was going to stop her.

"What is the plan then?" Nick leaned as close to to the opening as it was possible from his side of the wall. Susie did the same from hers and Susie explained the plan.

***()***

Flanna made her way towards the captives. Sometimes it was a good thing that people feared her like a witch or Wraith. This was one of those times. "Set the prisoners free." Flanna told the man sleeping by one of the vertical posts.

He scrambled quickly to his feet, when the shadow of the 'witch' fell on him. People said it was bad luck having her around, but their chief, Yellow Fox had said that she was only a puny female. No one wanted their chief to marry the woman. When she had first arrived through the portal to the other side, she was injured and was needing lots of help. When the tribe had taken her in and treated her injures she had repaid them buy bringing the Evil Ones on her trail. The Tribe had lost many braves when fighting the Evil Spirits.

The man, was quick to do just that. Slowly lowering the two prisoners. The one that was their leader was awake, but the other, was still unconscious.

Sheppard was the first to recover from being strung up. "Where's Ronon?" He asked, slowly lowering his arms to his sides. It hurt from hanging entirely from your arms for a couple of hours.

"He's fine, but judging from what Yellow Fox is like and what Ronon is like, I'm guessing that he will start throwing punches anytime now. In the meantime, I should get you two out of the camp before someone who doesn't think I'm a some spirit caller comes alone."

"Spirit caller, huh." Sheppard asked, trying to be his normal self again. He stumbled to his feet, while Flanna slapped Rodney awake.

She pulled Rodney's arm over her shoulders, still in the tacky headdress. She was thinking of every bad thing that she would do to it once she got back to Atlantis.

The team went unnoticed as they slipped out of camp, partly do to the fact that Ronon was causing a brawl, that had gone from just confined to a single tent to half the settlement. And because it had recently rained, people were throwing mud and I don't mean just little handfuls, but hands' full of mud getting slapped, plastered, even some down people's shirts. Think of ten people in a mud hole, having a fight. That was what it basically was only on a larger scale, and there were NOT any rules.

Kinda hard for Ronon to make it to the gate, but then again, Ronon always did like challenges. While the rest of the team were dialing the gate, frantically, Ronon was making his way through a mud pile of people, while ducking all the thrown mud. He so did not want to clean the gunk out of his dreads, that'd just tie the knot on this horrible no-good day of his.

"Sheppard! Hurry it up!" Flanna yelled at John, desperately hauling Rodney to the gate by herself. The quicker Colonel had made it to the gate, first to dial, and let Carter know the situation.

"I am! Don't get your pants in a twist, Flanna!" He replied testily, dialing the last chevron as he spoke.

"You try wearing a headdress for three months! I do NOT want to see another one as long as I live!" Flanna told him, pulling the still out of it Rodney through the gate, before Sheppard and her brother walked through.

Carter was on the balcony, just coming from her office, when she saw Flanna, take what appeared to be a headdress and throw it into the gate's horizon. "Headdress, Flanna?" She called down to the bedraggled team members.

"Huh-uh." Flanna put Rodney into the doctors' capable hands. "I don't want to see another one of those as long as I live!"

Carter walked down the steps, fully taking in the Team's appearances. Ronon had what looked to be mud caked in his dreadlocks, Sheppard was holding his arms stiffly, Rodney was knocked out, and Flanna's hair could have held several Jumpers in it. "Didn't go as planned?" She asked, concerned.

Flanna shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the briefing room. "Thirty minutes, Colonel. I want to get into something less like a Yurt. And do something with this mess." She finished, pulling her knee length hair out of her face for the thirtieth time in two minutes. Her hair was thick and had ringlets and wasn't usually so unruly, so Carter gave them thirty minutes to report back to her. She had been in the same boat as Flanna, when she saw the extensive of her outfit. It kinda reminded her of that one away mission with SG-1. And she could totally understand the whole destroying the headdress thing, she wanted to burn the one that she got stuck wearing, too.

**A/Ns: MRE is the military acronym for Meals Ready to Eat, basically they are what military people will eat when out in the field. It's got more than the usual amount of nutrition in it because the people who eat them are burning everything in a day. I'm not exactly sure of all the ****technical parts but since I was basically raised on the stuff, I can tell you this, they aren't like real food.**

**And the other thing I just wanted to say is this. Please post reviews! I'm loving that everyone is following me silently and all, but I really need input every couple of chapters or I will loose steam on this, I hate to have said that.**


	8. Breaking out

**Chapter Eight **

**Breaking out**

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion folks, but I've renamed Bill the Wraith to Nick the Wraith, so if you're all going "Who's this Nick person?" that's to let you know.. soory about the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: We all should know by now that the only people I own are Flanna, Susie, Nick, and the generals on Earth.**

Susie and Nick had finalized their plans last night, now it was just waiting for the guards to come and take them to Koyla for the day. The guards had as usual put the iron glove on Nick's hand, and chained his wrists together, and he stood in the hallway, as Susie allowed herself to be shackled in the chains. Once the two prisoners were in the hallway together, they made their move.

Nick swung his wrists towards the nearest guard, while Susie slipped her hands free of the two big of chains, the Guard was surprised when Susie grabbed the pistol from his belt. She slammed her elbow backward, effectively breaking his nose, of the guard behind her. Nick had slammed the iron glove agaisnt the wall, freeing his feeding hand, while grabbing the neck of the guard that was about to shoot him with a genii pistol.

Once all the guards were dead, they moved in the oppisate direction of Koyla's torture room. Several meters later, they came across a staircase that went upward and one downwards. Nick after several minutes of thinking, chose the upward, remembering that the base was underground.

When the two emgerged on the planet's surface, Susie needed a break, so Nick scouted the area, while she rested. Susie got her breath back before Nick had returned. Standing up she pushed her graying hair backwards.

She really didn't know how to tell her father once she got back on Atlantis. She just hoped that it was sooner rather than later. Nick appeared beside her, making Susie clutch her chest. "Don't Do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

From the amount of time spent talking with each other, Nick had steadily gotten used to this Human's strange humor. She was fierce, where the ones that his hive culled where cowering at the Wraiths' feet. This human had surprised him time and time again with the fact that she had so much faith in her people rescuing her. She reminded Nick of himself, before he was captured several years ago.

"I will try to refrain from doing so, but I believe I have found the path to the 'gate." Nick said, ingoring Susie's over-reacting.

"Good, how far away is it?" Susie asked, forgetting all about Nick scaring her.

"We are several mile from the stargate." Nick told her, seeing Susie stumble trying to walk, she tried to hide the fact that se was limbing, but Nick could tell that Susie couldn't make it to the gate with the Genii patrols after them.

"I can make it that far. Once we get there, I remember an address that we can gate to." Susie called over her shoulder. "It's uninhabitated, but several Wraith have gone there. The last time I was there, I ended up trying to save my kneck from several different darts."

Nick nodded, knowly that they could only dial one address to gate to or one of them won't make it. The two of them had walked a couple of miles, still a few from the gate, when Susie stumbled to the ground. Nick could tell that Susie couldn't walkany farther, so he called for a break, knowly that Susie would push herself 'till she was dead to get home again. Susie slid down to the ground, leaning agaisnt a tree.

"Stay here. I hear some one." Nick told Susie, listening to the sounds of men walking and talking nearby.

"I can move." Susie told Nick, struggling to pull herself up from the tree truck, she was leaning against. Nick had silently disappeared from her view, by the time Susan was standing. Sighing, Sheppard moved towards the stargate. Getting there was the first thing on her mind, once she got to the gate, she can think of the other things.

***()***

Nick had taken the life force of the Genii soliders, heading back to the place where he had left Susie to rest. Arriving there a few seconds later, Susie wasn't in the area. Knowly how stubborn she could be, Nick headed off in the direction of the stargate. Several yards from the stargate's clearing, he found Susie. She was laying on the grass, almost passed out. Her grayish hair was spread out on the grass, like a greyish halo around her face. Hearing Nick, Susie struggled to get up from the ground, but her strength had diissapeared. Knowing that Susie was needed to get both of them of the genii infested planet, Nick kneeled next to Susie, reaching towards, her heart with his feeding hand, Susie struggled to back away.

"Be still." Nick commanded Susie. Susie stoped her struggling, just because she had no more energy reserves. Instead of feeding on her, Nick gave Susie the life of the Genii soliders, that he had come across in the forest.

Once Susie looked like her old, or rather younger self, Nick stopped. Standing up, Nick held out his hand for Susie to grab. Rubbing her chest/throat area, she asked her companion, warily. "Thought you guys only took our lives not restore people that have been fed on."

Nick held out his hand, paitently, answering Sheppard's question. "We only give the gift of Life to those that are our followers or brothers." After that, Susie grabbed his hand, getting hauled to her feet, while Nick contiuined his explaintion. "You have proven to me that you are more like a Wraith than me, Susan Sheppard. I would have died in that hole, believing there was no hope, if you had not come and inlisted my help."

Susie was facing the Wraith and grinned suddenly. "Lets get you to a planet where your buddies can pick you up. But the next time we see each other, all bets are off."

Nick raised his eyebrow, agreeing with Susie, while the two walked to the Stargate, both hiding or taking down the Genii guards in their path. The two were silent like Wraiths, and very deadly. Now that Susie was back to herself again, she took out her fair share of guards. Okay, maybe a tiny bit more thatn Nick, but hey, she was trained by the best.

After arriving at the Stargate, Susie dialed up the planet where they met Ronon on, seeing how she went there several times on recon missions. One of the only unihabitated planet, Susie still remembered from her time in the Genii camp.

***()***

Commander Koyla paced his office, fumming. 'How could those worthless guards just LOOSE the two most vaulable prisoners of his.' The way Sheppard was coming in with out a fight surprised Koyla for a bit, but if Sheppard was going to come without a fight, then so be it, but he wasn't going to let the female loose while Sheppard was in his grasp. He saw the look on his prisoner's face, when Sheppard agreed to his terms, that look had him pacing in his room on several sleepless nights,. How was she special to Sheppard, He had Sheppard captured several times over the years that the Atlantis Expediton had been in the Pegasus Galaxy. And never in that time had Sheppard come near Commander Acastus Koyla and not fought to the end. This woman that he had captured was the like Sheppard in many things. The uncontrollable black hair, the strength of their personalites was similar, if he wasn't so sure, Koyla would have guess that Sheppard was the girl's father, but that would be impossible because Sheppard was alone in the Galaxy, something that Acastus had made pretty sure of when he had John Sheppard in his control.

***()***

Susie and Nick came out of the stargate, arriving at the planet where SGA-1 had first met Ronon Dex, while looking for Lt Aiden Ford. The Stargate was several miles from the Cave that Susie remembered, but she would first take Nick to the clearing that was full of Wraith do-dads, there was bound to be something in the pile that he could use to get in contact with his people. The Wraith do-dads were in the oppisate direction of the cave, so that was where Susie headed.

Entering the forest, Susie led Nick in a straight path to the pieces of Wrath technologies. The path would normallly curve around the forest, but Susie was a Sheppard and everything was easier to get to if you just went in a straight line, so Susan and Nick went in a straight line to reach the crashed wraith ships.

Reaching the repair worthy dart wasn't as simple as most people would think, but with a Sheppard along it really isn't. They tend to be trouble magnets, and Susie really proved that statement is true. Once at the Wraith technology, Nick found a dart that was repairable, while Susie went through the pile of un-repairable junk, bored. Now that she had her life force back in full, she was a ball of energy, not being able to sit still for more than three seconds, basically worse than normal. Nick had repaired the dart, in the time that Susie had taken apart and cleaned the Genii weapons, that they had stolen.

Nick walked over to the finally still Susie, "No promises." The answer to Susie's previously unanswered question.

"Agreed." Susie stopped cleaning the weapons and stood up to face Nick. "I only hope that we do not meet than. It would be a shame to kill you in an un-fair fight."

Nick and Susie stayed that way for a couple of minutes staring at each other, finally Susie broke the silence. "Uh.. well... Good luck Nick.. I've gotta go check something." Susie finished, walking off into the woods. Nick turned and got into the dart cock-pit. Starting the dart, he flew over head. Susie looked up with a smile on he face. It was now her turnt o go home and re-unite with her family.

Not watching where she was going, Susie's leg was suddenly pulled out from under her and swept upward. She soon found herself dangling above the forest floor, caught... Again. "Ah Come on!" She cursed words that would make a salior blush, struggling to reach the rope tied around her leg. "How come this always happens to ME?!" She comlained to herself, after giving up on the rope, for now.

*()*

Ford appeared out of the trees, seeing him, Susie started to fight the rope again. "Don't tell me you put this trap here."

Aiden looked closer at his catch, the woman was wearing Earth military clothes, that looked like they had better days. A pair of dog-tags dangled around her neck, while her hair was in a braid upside down, almost brushing the dirt with the tip. "Where's the others?" He asked, recongizing the Earth clothing that Susie wore.

"What others?!" Susan scaristically asked. "If they'd be others don't you think I would be on the ground instead of in a tree?"

"They could always have left you in the trap, using you as bait to catch me." Ford's black eye peered suspically at Susie.

"Oh funny. Now would you cut me down? I've been here all night." complained.

"Fine, but tell me why you walked into my trap in the first place." Ford walked towards Susie, intending to cut her loose.

"I was on my way to the stargate, when I stepped right in to this stinking trap." Susie crossed her arms, still hanging upside down.

"I meant was, what are you doing on this planet? No one comes here." Ford corrected Susie, sliping a knife from a pocket.

"Oh very funny. I was escaping from Commander Koyla. When I escaped I couldn't just bring a wraith to Atlantis, so I dropped him off here first. That was yesterday afternoon."

"You are a Wraith worshiper?" Ford stopped his sawing on the rope, looking downwards at Susie.

"NO!" Susie indigently told him.

"So why did Koyla capture you in the first place?" Ford thought there was something familiar about Susie, she reminded him of his time at Atlantis, but Aiden was positive that she wasn't there when the Expedition first set out.

"You have two Sheppards in one galaxy along with Wraith and a crazed former Geniii commander. What do youthink will happen?!" Susie gave Aiden a look.

"Two... Sheppards?!" Ford conitued cutting the rope, freein Susie, but dropping her so that she hit her head.

"You don't get around much do you?" She asked, sitting up from where she had landed. "I'm Susan Sheppard, Lueitenant in the Air Force. Dad recruited me a couple months ago, when we where having a personnel transfer."

"Interseting. I never knew that Major Sheppard had a daughter." Ford's mind was reeling from all the info that Susie had spilled. Deciding to get Susie to help him get enizeme, Ford started to put his half completed plan in action.

"Actually it's Lt. Colonel now. He was promoted several years ago." Susie ran to catch up with her rescuer's retreating back. "So what excatly is your name?"

"Aiden Ford, I dropped the Lueitenant a couple years back." Ford looked sideways at Susan. Her long hair was hazardly pulled in a single braid down her back, she wore filthy clothes that looked like they had seen better days and two hostlered knives sat on her hips. If he hadn't known Sheppard was her father, Aiden might have made a move on her by now. But Respect for his former military Commander was still there even when Aiden had gone AWOL several years ago.

"Ah, that explains everything." Susie brushed her jacket clean before slipping her dog-tags under her shirt, where they always sat. "Dad's still upset about you going AWOL you know. He won't let me on dangerious planets because of it."

"Nice to know, but the Major... I mean Colonel, probably just does that because you're his daughter, not because of me." Ford's direction was meanerging through the forest.

"Aiden, he thought of you as family. And to dad, Family isn't something he's had in a long time. You were the little brother that he never had, loosing you has made him more careful about the people under his command." Susie tried to convince Aiden that Colonel John Sheppard really cared about him.

*()*

Flanna was headed towards the concferance room, It would have taken her longer than thirty minutes to get her wild main under control, so her hair was pulled in a pony tail and was still wild. Now she was running late on the debriefing that Carter had called several minutes ago. Entering, Flanna saw that McKay still hadn't arrived yet.

"Thought you weren't going to make it, Flanna." Sheppard told his friend, as she sat in the chair next to Ronon.

"You try having your hair underneath one of those implorable headdresses for three months!" Flanna shot back at him. It had felt really good to throw it in the event horizon of the gate. No one was going tio get a headdress or a skirt near her again, she promised herself.

"As much as I agree with Flanna, we need to get down to bussiness." Carter broke into the two scabbling. "Now Flanna, what do you know of a planet called Tatilong."

Flanna straightened in her chair, realising where Susie might be. "It is an old adbandoned planet, with several Wraith labatories. I've been there once, Thirteen years ago. That was the place that they took me to put a transmitter in my back." Looking at the other's faces, she didn't want to dash the hope that was faintly there, but it had to be done. "If she's there, there is nothing that we can do.

*()*

John sat in his office chair, running every gate address through his head. Susie had to still be alive! The two hadn't had a lot of time together, but they had become family to another. Shaking his head, John remembered some of the times with Susie.

Flashback

Susie was heading down the hall to get geared up. The team was going on a simple recon mission, and John had said it was okay for Susie to come off world on, because she had never gone off world before, the Colonel wanted her to get used to things on safe missions before hitting the overly dangerious ones. The planet they were gating to had a village similar to New Athos. Susie had an extra bounce in her step since learning about the mission. To the rest of to the Expedition, it seemed that Susie had springs for legs.

Atlantis ad gradually gotten used to the energry that Susie disbladed normally, it seemed that she was full of it these days. The time in McMurdo had Susan dreary, but Atlanits soon revived the girl.

Katie Heightmeyer was having a difficult time to get Susie to come to her office and chat with her. It wasn't that Susie disliked Katie, but if she had a problem, Susie dealt with it in her own way. Susie could normally be found sitting in a landed Jumper, running her hands over the controls, John had found her like that once, and together the two had gotten to know each other a little better.

End Flashback

John shook his head, breaking from his memories. Memories were a good thing, but they wouldn't bring his daughter back to him alive. So he set to work, not noticing that Flanna was lurking in the shadows, outside his lit office. The clock had said it was three in the morning, but Sheppard didn't know or care about it.

*()*

Flanna leaned agaisnt the wall, seeing the Colonel in his office. Most days, he was either off world folowing a new lead, or sitting in his office running through the numerious gate addresses that they had yet to explore. Major Lorne had walked into the office, finding the Colonel at his desk. For a guy that didn't like paperwork with a passion, he sure was in his office a lot. Flanna knew that the Colonel was having a hard time excepting that his daughter might have been killed.

Straighting up from the wall, Flanna knew there was only one person on the whole base that could get Sheppard to move and that was her brother, Ronon. The two shared a bond that was similar to Susie's and her's. Ronon didn't say anything but Flanna figured out that the two had a friendship that was very strong.

Heading towards the Mess hall, Flanna started looking for her brother. Instead of finding him, she found Amelia, who would more likely know where Ronon was. Amelia was sitting at a table near one of the balconies Heading that way, she realised that Amelia was looking at something.

"Oh hey Flanna." Amelia Banks looked up from what appeared to be an old book.

"Amelia, I was wondering if you had seen Ronon. I need his help convincing Sheppard." Flanna declinded the offered chair.

"I wish I did, but the last time I saw him was a couple hours ago. He was in the gym teacing Dr. McKay." Amelia was sincerely upset that she couldn't help her friend. The two had grown increasingly closer when Flanna had come back.

"Thanks anyway, Amelia, I've got to be going." Flanna told her friend, Amelia would understand that she needed to get Sheppard to go to sleep before mission tomorrow. If they couldn't find any hard evidence saying that Susan was still alive, Carter had orders to declare Susan KIA. John wasn't ready for that to happen, so for the last three months he had teams quietly asking around about Susie. NO one had heard a thing, but Sheppard wasn't giving up hope yet

Flanna soon found Ronon, on the way to his room. "Ronon!" She called, hurring to catch up with the tall solider. Turning, Ronon saw his sister, figuring that she wanted to ask him something, Ronon slowed his steps.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as Flanna caught up with him, she was breathing heavily.

"I need you to get Sheppard away from his office. He's been there for a couple days, now. Susie isn't coming back and he needs to understand that, Ronon." Flanna sarted talking once her breath was caught again. "Go get a beer or do something that you guys do whenever you need to talk."

"Sheppard still in his office?" Ronon's deep voice asked her.

"Last time I saw him was this morning at 0300 hours. I'm pretty sure he's still there. Do anything, but get him out of the control room." Flanna finished her quest, knowing that Ronon wouldn't take a no from Shepaprd.

*()*

**A/N: The end of Chapter eight. I will continue, so don't Lucy, thanks for all your input, I couldn't have put this together without your help. And to my little sister, who's corrected my horrible spelling, I know I have made you run away when I start to propose the editor slot, but I couldn't have done it without you. **


	9. needle in the hay

**Needle in the hay**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: yadda, yadda yadda.. we all now that I own only the caracters not from the show. **

Flanna checked the control room, later that day, making sure that the Colonel was nowhere near the vincinitdy. The last team was about to head out with orders to find a trace of Susie, if they couldn't find anything this time, Carter had orders from Earth to offically delcare Susan Killed In Action. Flanna knew the feeling of utterly no hope, and she didn't want John to feel it in two-fold. Having relitaves die was bad enough, but loosing a dughter, Flanna never new the pain of that and she didn't want to see John slowly break from within.

To actually see Lueitenant Colonel John Sheppard break from within, that in it's self would be scarey. To the rest of the base, Sheppard was a hero. But Flanna had a gift, she could see the protential in the Atlantis Expedition, that they couldn't see in themselves. It was something that her grandmother had made her see when she was growing up. Now she was glad that grandma Huna had made her look harder to see the joys of being alive.

The gate activated, startling Flanna from her thoughts. For being on the run so long, she had come to let her guard down only on Altantis. None here would kill her, well not on purprose anyway. The team that came through was from P0998-P13. Their uniforms were covered in dirt, and when they saw Flanna on the stairs coming to meet them, they shook their heads. It had been the same answer that every team had come back with.

While the team got checked out by doctors, Flanna headed towards her quarters, deep in thought. Half way there, she met up with Sheppard.

"Any word?" John was starting to look like death warmed over in Flanna's opinon. He was also worring like a mother hen, but Flanna gave him some slack seeing as four months ago, he didn't know about Susie and in the time they had together, they had grown very close.

Shaking her head, flanna tried to smile incouragely. "If she's out there, I can find her, Sheppard." Flanna told the now downcast Colonel. "I know this galaxy better than anyone, Colonel. We just need to keep looking, my friend."

Hearing the words come from Flanna's mouth, Sheppard had slumbed in defeat. The hope of seeing his little girl again were slowly getting whittled. "What about Kolya?"

"That one might be a little easier to find. If he's anything like the rest of the Genii, I can find him in two shakes of a Tolin's horns." Flanna smiled widely.

"Tolin? The correct phrase is lamb's tail, Flanna." Sheppard knew that Flanna tried to find her nitch in Atlantis, but her humor was strange sometimes.

Flanna continued down the hall. "I have an idea. Give me a couple of hours to talk Rodney into it." She didn't want to get Sheppard's hopes up just to dash them on the cliff of defeat. Too many of those in the search of locating Susie had already acuried.

John sheppard stared after the whirlwind of curls and enegry going down the hallway. Flanna and Susie were as differently as black and white, but if there was a slim chance of bringing his daughter home again, Flanna had it. She could get the scientists to pull miracles out of no where, and the military wasn't just getting their butts whooped by only Ronon anymore. Than again, before Flanna had arived neither was Ronon.. getting his butt kicked that was.

*()*

Flanna skidded into Zalinka's lab. Spying the Czech scientist in the room, Flanna headed towards the man. "Zalinka!" She called, knowing from experience never to disdurb the excitable scientists.

"Ah, Flanna." Zalinka turned from his tablet, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What can I do for you?"

Flanna made her way through the clutter, pulling a thick leather bound book from the bag slung on his shoulder. "I have an idea on how to locate Susie, but I need some help deciering the lore in this book."

Zalinka cleared an area for the book. He and the rest of the scientists had stayed up several nights a week trying to brainstorm to get Susie back, but Even Rodney couldn't come up with a thing.

The book which Flanna had brought was very old, and musty smelling. "This was passed down between the generatiions of Dexes. It is said that this was made by the Ancestors and given to us to help our people when something went wrong."

Zalinka watched as Flanna flipped through the pages looking for a specific entry. Reading through the page, she turned it to face Zalinka and tapped the second to last entry. "Here. The story of the lost warrior."

Zalinka read it, his eyes holding renewed hope. Looking at Flanna, Radek smiled. "This we can find. May I borrow this to show the others, how we can do this?"

Flanna smiled, knowing that the Czech Sciensist would put the spring back into their steps, defeat didn't have a chance now that Flanna had given them a gift. "Of course, I have used this many times to save my hide, you are the one in need now."

*()*

Leaving the now active lab, Flanna couldn't help but notice that even Rodney was in a hurry to find Susan. Turning, Flanna headed towards the gym to spar with her brother. In the time that Flanna had returned from the Band, she had come to realise that Atlantis was home. Her time of wandering had ended, and she felt it was time to put down roots, and what better place than the city of Ancients?

Entering the gym, Flanna saw an unknown woman sparring with her brother. Recongizing the leather clothes, she realised that this was an Anthos woman. She had come across their village many times in the years running, but the last several, the village was gone. Flana had always wondered why, and now she knew.

Ronon and the woman stopped sparing and inclinced their heads towards one another, before walking over to talk with Flanna.

"I am Telya Egmmina, Ronon here tells me that you have come to our village in the years." She was calm and her light brow hair was shoulder length.

"I'm Flanna. I have stayed with your people, on many occasions, and I thank you for your hospitality. Your people are wise beyond their years, Telya. " Flanna bowed her head towards the shorter woman. "What brings you to Atlantis?"

The two had walked towards the Jumper bay, leaving Ronon alone in the gym. "I had come to trade with your people. The mainland suits our needs but every once in a while, I must come to talk with my friends."

"If one does not have friends, one only has enemies and that is not a good way to go." Flanna recited words, her grandmother had said on many occasions.

"You are very wise, Flanna. I hope that we wil meet again in happier times." Telya spoke to her newly found friend. They had arrived at the Jumper, a pilot waiting to take Telya home to her people.

"As are you, Telya." Flanna started to tell her friend, the usual goodbye between them. "May the days be long and gentle to your people."

And Telya replied in the usual way. "And your's also, my friend." She stood on the ramp, telling Flanna before entering the Jumper to go back to the main land.

Flanna smiled, as the Jumper lifted through the roof and headed back to the Anthos' settlement. It was good to see that nothing bad had happened to her friend. When she heard tales of the Athos people missing, she grew greatly concerned.

*()*

John walked into Rodney's lab. Looking around he was belwired at the sight that presented it's self. Where the Labs were half dead a few hourse before, now was similar to Grand Central Station. Spotting Rodney in midst the chaos, he headed that way.

"Rodney! What's going on in here?!" He yelled above the hub bub of excited sciensists. Rodney looked up from a leather book.

"Just that Flanna has given us the key to the Ancients' whole library. Why she never brought it up before I shall never know, but I came in here three hours ago and everyone was going about like they had rockets' strapped to their heels." His face was full of excitement and joy about what he was reading from the book.

"Flanna Dex did all this?! What is she? Some kind of miracle worker?!" He asked incredable. Flanna had been back for three weeks, yet where ever he turned the Atlantis expedition was praising her like some detiy of Greek Legend.

"You know another Flanna Dex? Yes she did all this. Seems that she carried a book with legends about Ancient tech. Zalinka told the rest of the Sciensists the Legend of the lost Warrior. There's a way that we can rig the gates to detect Susie's unique signature, but you need to leave and let us get back to work."

With that arbut dismissal, John was thrown from the Labs. Sighing, he headed in search of the great miracle worker of Atlantis. He wondered on the way to the mess hall, what the Legend of the Lost Warrior was about.

Finding Flanna was easier said than done, partially due to the fact that she kept hoping from one section of Atlantis to another, looking for something important.

Finally John gave up on Flanna and went to the gym to spar. Entering he saw both Flanna and Ronon sparing together and from the looks of things, Ronon was on the loosing end of things.

"Hey Chewie! Can I borrow your sparing parter for a minute? I want to hear this Legend of the Lost Warrior, that everyone is talking about."

Ronon ended up getting hit in the ribs, when he stopped conitrating on Flanna and looked at John. The the Legend of the Lost Warrior was something that his people lost Thirteen years ago. That swack reminded him to never break his conintration while Flanna was sparring with him.

Her size and height was misleading about her skills with weapons. She could almost beat Ronon that first time, almost because Carter broke it up before she could fully win. But holding her own while fighting Ronon for three hours was impressive in it's self.

Flanna blew a stray ringlet og her hair out of her face, asking John. "What do you want to know?"

"Well first of all, how is a legend going to get my daughter back?" John asked scepitcally.

"I only brought it up because it was in the book of the Ancestors' Legends." Sighing, Flanna moved to sit on the window seat. "On Sateda, the storytellers are female, but you can only become one if you're from the Dex linegage. My Grandmother taught me the stories that I was going to tell the people one day. The Legend of the Lost Warrior was one of them."

John stood stwiching from one foot to another, while Flanna closed her eyes remembering. "So what's so important about the Legend?"

Flanna smiled, opening her eyes, she motioned the two men to sit. Ronon gave her look, tellling hissister that she was crazy, while he obeyed. John just sat on the mat. Flanna started to tell the tale of the Lost Warrior.

**The Legend**

My people have a tale that comes from the Ancestors themselves or claim to anyway. The Lost Warrior was a man of great importance among the Ancestors. He kept the Galaxy from succebing to the Evil Ones. Or what we have come to know as the Wraith. In those days, there was an enemy Queen, more powerful than her brethren.

The Ancestors couldn't defeat the Queen in battle, her troops were as numerious as the lotcas on the fields. So the Warrior came to the conclusion that if he was to battle her and only her, they could defeat her. But none of the ansectors could withstand her powers, except one, the Warrior.

So on the eve of battle, he was polishing his weapons, ready to face the Queen on the Morn. When the two came together, my people claim that the Heavens rang with the clash of their weapons and that Lighting is the sparks from their weapons. The two battled from one planet to another, neither winning nor loosing. They fought for seven days, until the Queen fell from hunger. In her dieing breath, the Queen told the Warrior that he was doomed to never find his people again.

When the Queen was finally dead, the Warrior collasped, eghausted. He than slept for three more days. While the Ancestors started to try and find him. They searched gate by gate, always looking for word of the Warrior and the Queen. Finding nothing in years, The Warrior's sister,who was Queen of Atlantis, delcared him killed.

All were willing to give him up, because their Queen was Fair and just, all except one. Janus wasn't ready to give his King up, so he disappeared for weeks on end, building a device that can locate their King.

Three years went by and the Warrior had forgotten about Atlantis, instead he started to train the Farmers and Merchants' sons that came to him. He taught them the ways of war and they returned the gift by killing the Wraith, who had hunted the people like stock animals.

**Real Time**

Ronon broke into Flanna's tale. "The sons than formed what became Sateda."

Flanna glared at her brother, indignetnly. "Who's telling this story?" Ronon knew better than to inttrupt Flanna, but he forgot in the years that she had been gone. No one inttrupts the Storyteller, or Flanna was bound to send them to the infirmery and not just with a simple broken bone either.

Ronon raised his hands, silently telling Flanna that he wasn't going to make her mad.

**Legend**

Yes the Sons became Satedans later, but you forgot to mention the woman. Shieldmaidens, were the most feared warriors. They were the ones that killed the Queens. The Warrior formed the group after meeting a woman on a planet. She was ingured like she had fought many battles and just fell from the wounds that could've killed a lesser man. So he nursed her and called her Aife, which in the Ancestor's tongue met Great Warrior. He fell deeply in love, while careing for the lady.

Once the Lady was healed once again, she took the Daughters that came to her and asked to be able to fight like their brothers, so she taught them and called them Shieldmaidens of Rohan, for that was the land of which she came from. The Shieldmaidens of Rohan are legendary for their skill in killing the Queens. They could not bend to the Queens' will.

But Janus never gave up looking for his King,, and one day stumbled apoun a way to locate a single person by using the Portal of the Ancestors' as scanner.

When the Gate opens for a person to go through, it catilages the DNA of that person. The stronger DNA of the Ancient Gene the more important gates you can open.

So knowing that only the Royals' genes were the strongest, he was able to locate their King. But The King had forgotten all about Atlantis and his people, instead ruling over the warriors with the Lady from Rohan. Together they made the Satedan a great place.

And Legend has it that the name Dex came from their son. A ruler of Sateda and a great warrior. The sons of Dex took their father's name.

**Legend End**

Flanna finished the tale. "And that was the tale of the Lost Warrior and how the Dex name came to be."

Ronon rolled his eyes, but he had to give his sister some slack. She told the tale like the Storytellers on Sateda, okay better than the storytellers, but hey she was taught by the best.

"So a legend is what's got the Sciensists in a flurry?" John asked dubilesy.

"Many have asked me where Legends come from, Colonel, and I've always replied the same way. Even Legends must have truth in them if not where do they come from then?" Flanna told the Colonel, grabbing her bantos sticks and walking out of the gym.

Looking at Ronon, Sheppard asked him curiously. "So it happened or nor?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ronon stood from the ground. It had reminded him of times long ago when Flanna told that story. He thought all the Legends of his people were lost when Flanna had disappeared, but he knew better now. "It is for you to believe or not, Sheppard. But know this, if it was just a tale, would Flanna have such faith in finding your daughter if it truly never happened?"

Thinking about it that way, John knodded, while walking to the mess with his friend. "Good point."

**A/N: Well what do you think now? Please let me know what your guys think, because I have no clue if I should contiue down a straight road or keep throwing you guys loops.**


	10. legend or truth

**Chapter Ten**

**Legend or truth?**

**A/N: Chapter ten already?! Wow, I just may finish this and turn it into a series.**

**Disclaimers: We all know by now that I own only Flanna and Susie.**

Susie was having a bad couple of months, that was the only reason she could think of. For the past three months, she's gone from being Kolya's prisoner and fed on by Wraith to being Ford's minon. Not to mention that Aiden was still not believing the whole 'I'm Sheppard's daughter bit'. Plus he was constantly going off to get more enizeme and dragging Susie along with him.

One of these days... She promised herself, wanting to knock out Ford. But it was hard to escape a super-human overly paranoid. It was like escaping from Both Ronon and Flanna only ten times worse. Susan Sheppard promised herself that if she ever got away from Ford, she would never go on another off-world mission again. She now knew what the Expedition was talking about when they said that Sheppard was a trouble magnet. It seemed to her that not only John was but all Sheppards were.

"You ready?" Ford asked Susie, on his way to another mission to get his precious enizme.

"I don't have much a choice do I?" Susie asked standing up from the hard bench she had been sitting on. "I do how ever want a weapon this time."

Ford grinned suddenly. "You'll get one when hell freezes over. If you are a really a Sheppard, which I highly doubt, you would've figured a way out by now."

Susan was really getting tired of the games that Ford was playing with her. "I will give you three reasons why I'm a Sheppard." She told Ford, starting to count on her fingers.

"One, A sheppard is never defenseless, not even when they have no weapons." She tapped her pointer finger, counting. "Two, You have underestimated me, Aiden." She touched her middle finger. "And Three... I've had a bad couple of months, so don't even start!"

Instead of tapping her ring finger, Susie launched herself at the surprised Ford. Letting go of all thought, Susie started to fight the not so helpless lieutenant Aiden Ford. Aiden was very surprised when Susie kept up with his attacks and even started to put the former Lueitenant on the defense.

Never mess with Susan when she's got three months of pent up anger, frustration, and feelings of helplessness bubbling out of her, you'll only get really hurt if you do.

Ford didn't stand a chance agaisnt the whirlwind of terror going at him, nor could a Tazmanin devil stand against Susie when she unleashed everything in her.

Susie had subdued the former Atlantean in a couple of minutes, something which she was sure that Flanna could have done better.

Standing up, Susan looked towards the gate and then down at the unconcious Aiden Ford. Making a deciesion, she threw her hands in the air, and looked heaven ward a pleading look on her face.

Turning to the bloody plup that was Ford, she grabbed his pant legs and drug him out of the Cavern, towards the Gate. After an hour of dragging, she dropped him and leaned on her legs, panting. "For a short guy, you sure are heavy!" She huffed to herself.

*()*

Flanna walked down the hallways of Atlantis. Many people had come to ask her about the Legend that they would turn into reality. So Flanna told them the story, many spellbound as she painted the air with her words. Once done, they quickly hurried off to turn the Legend into Truth. Flanna shook her head, watching the marines or sciensists hurry off to complete their mission- Bringing Susan Teryl Sheppard home.

Walking into the Control Room, Flanna was surprised to see only Carter at the bank of computers. "Where's everyone?" She asked truly curious.

"Seems they all started to hear a certain legend and all the sciensists took off like their pants were on fire." Carter looked up from her book. "I haven't seen that many sciensists work together and not bicker since Stargate Command."

Flanna pulled over a swilve chair to sit next to her friend. "What can I say? I've got good story telling skills." She said shrugging it off as nothing.

Carter looked towards Flanna, and tried to get her to see the way the others say it. "No, your words painted pictures that the people could see in their heads, Flanna, you gave them courage to bring Susan home. If you walk into the Labs right now, I bet you will see every single person working like a bomb was about to go off, to get her home. You gave them something special and they will bring that lost solider home, no matter what. Impossible isn't impossible when Flanna Dex is involved."

Flanna sat, stunned at what Carter had told her. She wasn't trying to brianwash the Expedition members, only give them hope to achieve the Impossible. "Wow, when you say it that way... I should've just kept the Legend to myself then, huh."

Carter smiled. "Sharing the Legend with us was a gift, Flanna. I don't know how you think but I can guess that you've seen things that nobody had seen before. I remember those days, when Sg-1 was the wonder team of Stargate Command. But you saw something in those almost dead on their feet sciensists and showed them what you see and why they can get the job done." Carter leaned towards her friend.

"By the End of the Day, they will come through no matter what, and you believing in them, got those men and women to try even harder to find Lueitenant Sheppard."

Flanna stood up arubtly, heading out of the control room, "Thanks! But I think I've figured it out..." Flanna was bouncey and clicking her fingers rabidly heading towards the Labs.

Carter watched as Flanna, who was an outsider and made the rest of the team see the things that they did, the way she did. To Flanna, the Atlantis Expedition were making miracles happen every single minute, just by being in the city of the Ancestors.

*()*

Susan dropped the still-out-of-it-Ford on the gate steps. She had lugged the former Airman over several miles to reach the gate. She wasn't going to leave Aiden behind (1) because he was one of the Expedition and he was a commrade in arms, no matter what and Susie wasn't just going to leave Ford to fend for himself. And (2) Susie shared similar traits with her father and one of them was leaving no man behind.

Punching in Atlantis' address, the gate didn't activate. Susie being Susie did what she normally did, yell at the darn thing while pulling the cover off of the DHD to see what was wrong. What was wrong was this, one of the important Crystals were missing and She knew only one person that knew how Sheppards thought... Ford.

***()***

Flanna hurried to her room, deep in thought. There was something else that she had carried in her rucksack, something that her Grandmother had told her to keep safe at all cost.

Entering, she went straight towards her beaten up leather rucksack. Flanna pulled out from the bottom, a Pendant. This wasn't just any ordinary pendant either, it was shaped like the pyramid shaped design stargate symbol, with the circle above it.

Flanna held the pendant in her right hand running towards the gate room. There was more to the Legend to the Lost Warrior than just the stuff that she had told her friends. Well luckily for Atlantis, Flanna had the pendant in her bag all along, she had just forgotten all about it until... now.

Running into Rodney on the way out of the control room, Flanna stopped just short of knocking him to the ground. Rodney was about to give her a word or fifty seven on running over the Head scientsist, when he spotted something that Flanna was clutching. "What's that?" he asked totally forgetting the almost incident a few seconds earlier.

"Something I should have done when this mess first started, McKay. If you'll exscue me, I need to bring the lost back home."

"Lost? What the heck are you talking about, Flanna?!" Rodney stared after the bag of surprises. She was standing straighter than Rodney had ever seen her stand, her air was that of a Queen. She was elegant, yet stood like some one royal, a warrior, yet a woman. If Rodney didn't know better, he'd say that Flanna was of the Sheildmaidens of Rohan. But that was puposteris, the Shieldmaidens of Rohan were just a Legend... right?

***()***

Ronon was on his way to the control room, to talk with Amelia while she was on duty for the several minutes that she had left. Having Rodney almost knock him down, was something new for the ex-Satedan. Ronon had thought he had seen everything the galaxy had, but here was the head Scientist running through the halls when Rodney McKay complained about everything, even the littlest exricess.

Entering the gate room, there was even a bigger surprise for Ronon. Flanna was standing on the balcony, wearing what looked like the Pendant of Aife, Leader of the Sheildmaidens of Rohan, Queen to the Lost Warrior. Some Satedans claimed that whoever wore the pendant could find what belonged to them, but it had to be the true desendants of Aife and Eachann. While the others claimed that it would intitle the wearier to ultiment power.

But only the Dexes knew what the Pendant was, and the only Dex member that wore it, would pass it down to the oldest girl,who would then become the Leader to the Shieldmaidens of Rohan, and since Flanna was the only girl born to this Dex generation, she was the missing Commander of Rohan.

Flanna stood on the Balcony between the commanding Officer's office and the rest of the technictions. She closed her eyes concitrating on what she was about to do, while hooking the Pendant around her neck, still clutching at the Pendant with her right.

Then she sang. She started with the legends of Dex and his sons, who built a mighty civilation in a short time, to the legend of how the Mighty Dex fell in battle to a Wraith.

Then she started to sing Satedan's national Athem, Star spangled banner,(just because Susie had taught it to her and she felt that it was appropiate.) and the song about Atlantis.

The control room was put under a spell when Flanna started to sing. Her voice reminded them why they did what they did, and each sat straighter or stood straighter, proud to be there and doing what they did. One tech, slowly reached for the button that would let the rest of Atlantis, to hear Flanna's singing.

The stargate started to light up, when Flanna started to sing about the Shieldmaidens of Rohan, as did the pendant around her neck. Every six steps Flanna took forward was another Cheveron that was engaged on the stargate. When the first one took her off of the balcony, Flanna started to walk on the air, slowly walking down and forward, like coming elegantly down a staircase. The airmen that was guarding the gate, instantly pointed their weapons at Flanna, completely terrifyed for once, not that the Wraith weren't creepy, but this was creepier.

Ronon started to make motions telling the men to put down their weapons and watch as Flanna did her thing.

***()***

Flanna was standing before the gate, when the wormhole engaged. Only thing was off was the fact that the kawoosh of the gate horizion connecting wasn't there. The water like subsense was, just the kawoosh wasn't... Weirdest sight the people of Atlantis had ever seen, and they had seen plenty of those in their time of being in Pegasus galxay.

The wormhole spit out Susie Sheppard and Aiden Ford, when Flanna started to sing a song called Only in America by Brooks and Dunn. Something that reminded Flanna very much of Susan Sheppard when she was first introduced to it.

***()***

John was on his way to the messhall, when he got a call over his ear piece. One that he never thought was possible anymore. Susan was back in Atlantis along with Luienant Aiden Ford, who he had given up all hope of seeing once more. The shape which they came through the wormhole was pretty bad, well for Ford anyway, Susan only had a few sratches and sprains, and one very mild concussion.

John instantly broke into a run for the infirmary to check on his daughter.

***()***

Susie woke up to pain, she felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her after she got kicked by every horse in the galaxy, no... make that the universe.

She could hear beeping from machines, reminding Susie that she was back home once again and that it all was a dream.. she hoped.

"Hey. The docs said you had a concussion, a spranged wirst, and a three inch deep inch cut on your left fore-arm." John's voice came softly from the chair beside Susie. "Ford was worse. You two got into a pretty bad spot huh."

Susan tried to lift her head to actually see her father, it had been so long to Susie since that first day in the Ancient city. "That's because he got into a fight with a mad Sheppard." She said, trying to smile, but it hurt.

"Well that explains nothing, but I'm just glad you are home safe." John scooted from the chair to sitting on the bed beside Susan.

"Me, too. But I am never going on another..." Susan Teryl Sheppard never finished her sentence, falling asleep with her father next to her. John shook his head, smiling at the way his Susie had fallen asleep. It had felt good to see her, but the docs wanted to keep her in the imfirmary for a while, seeing as she had been gone on who knows what for three months.

Sheppard moved several strands of Susan's black hair out of her face, watching her peaceful face while she slept. John sat on the bed for a couple more hours, just watching his little girl sleep the rest of the weary, before Doctor Beckett shooed him out fo the imfirmary for the night.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? But don't fret dear readers, there is more to this story than just Susan being caught and then rescued in an unexpected way. There are still questions a plenty for our favorite characters, folks. So stay tuned.**


	11. revalations

**Chapter Eleven**

**Revalations**

**A/: Sorry about the wait folks, but first I got stumped, then went camping, than got a summer job, babysitting my nephews, so updates will be slower during the summer weeks.**

Susie woke slowly, not remembering anything from the past twenty hours. Not knowing she was in the Imfirmary, Susie bolted straight upright, terrified.

"Lassie, you're safe, now. Go back to sleep, gel, No one will hurt you." The deep Scottish Burr of Carson's came soothingly to Susie's ears. Slowly, the eghusted Sheppard fell asleep once more.

***)_(***

Carson shook his head, grabbing the form at the end of Susan's bed. Looking it over, his eyebrows raised, when the doctor started to jot down the new readings. What he was reading made no sense, her blood sugar was lower by a factor of ten. And what he had already seen of her, Susie wasn't her usual complaining self. She slept most of the time, and when she was awake, Susan was withdrawn, tired, and complaining of nausea and blurry eye sight.

The confused doctor, walked into his office and pulled out Susan's file, re-reading it. None of the symopts that she was expering had ever happened to her before. She usually had 20-20 eyesight, now she had like 13-15 eyesight, low blood sugar, when her file spelled out that she never had diabites or low blood sugar.

Tapping his ear piece, the doc paged Colonels Carter and Sheppard to meet him in the briefing room in twenty minutes.

***)_(***

Flanna walked through the hallways of Atlantis, totally oblivious to the odd looks she was getting and the scattering of the people close to her.

Entering the Imfirmary, Flanna Dex headed straight to where her friend's bed was. Every day for the past three days, Flanna visited her friend daily and told her tales of Satedan and the Pegasus Galaxy from her travels. Most of the time, Susie was still asleep, but that didn't detor Flanna from telling her stories.

Today Flanna told Susie the tale of the rein of the first Dex, son of Aife and Eachann.

**Legend**

The Lost Warrior and the Lady from Rohan, had a son. Their son was named Dex, a new name for a new king and new land, the king an queen claimed when the people first heard his name.

Dex grew up strong and he grew up tough, training alongside his people to defeat the Evil Ones. When he was seventeen, his father, Eachann, decided that it was time for Dex to become the king, so King Eachann and Queen Aife left. The two old warrior headed out in the galaxy to look for more people that they could train.

Dex became a great king, he was kind, just, and deadly loyal to his people. He never asked his subjects to give what he wouldn't do himself. Now when Queen Aife left, she had put her bext warrior in command of the Shieldmaidens of Rohan.

The Commander of the Shieldmaidens was called Caci, wich in the Queen's language meant Brave. The Valkry were women who traveled the galaxy, hunting or just wandering. Caci was of this line, so she traveled the galaxy hunting Wraith.

King Dex was aboard a mothership once, on a mission to find out why the Evil Ones were acting so weird lately, when Commander Caci was on the same mission. The Shielmaidens had noticed that the number of Queens had dropped radically, when none of the warriors had taken out the number that were missing.

Warrior Dex fought till he was corned by super strong Wraith, creatures that were black as midnight, moved swifter than the Queens themselves, while using stronger control of their minds than the Queens. They were twenty times worse than the Wraith Queen that King Eachann had fought for seven days straight.

Commander Caci slipped aboard the mothership, traveling to the Command deck when three of the super Wraith cornered her. Having been known to never back down, Caci fought her way through the mothership. The Commander and King fought their sepparate ways to the center of the ship, meeting eachother for the first time.

To King Dex, it was love at first sight, and of course he had also almost got his head separated by the woman's sword, but it was love. Caci had long blond hair, some of it done in tiny long braids throughout. A leather head-band held her bangs away from her eyes, while she wore leather pants and a leather jacket.

Her blue eyes were brighter than any color you could think of, while her knives dissappeared than re-appeared, always dealing another deadly blow to the enemy.

**Real Time**

Flanna smiled dreamily, remembering the first time she begged her grandmother Huna to tell her this story. The Satedan's verson of Romeo and Juliet, only with a happier ending and with out the whole two parents at war thing. To Flanna, Commander Caci was her hero, someone that she strived to imilate when in her travels or on a day to day basis.

Seeing that Susan was still asleep, Flanna contiued her story, not realizing at all that she had company besides her friend.

**Legend**

When Dex returned to his people once more, he found himself consantly thinking about the blue eyed, blond haired warrior. Years pasted, and the people of Satedan found their king gone more than staying with them. The King went on missions of every kind, always hoping to find his blue eyed, blond haired warrior princess, but every time, his heart broke a little more. Dex kept on going, even when his friends told him to stop and focess on his people, he always replied the same. "After I find the Warrior Princess, than I will settle down and tend to my people."

Eventually, even his people got fed up with the imagary Warrior Princess that their King was always looking for. So they told him, "Find a woman among the Miners' or Farmers' daughters to become the Queen."

So the King decieded to listen to his people this time and called a ball togather. There the women were short, petite, large, or tall, skinny or fat, but the King still dreamt of his Warrior Princess.

Commander Caci heard about the lovesick king, who always claimed to stop looking for his imagary Princess, when one of the women at the annual ball caught his eye. But year after year, none of the women did. The ministers and the high ups, started to dispare after the fifth year of the King not choosing one of the beautiful women that came to the ball. So the important men turned to the Shieldmaidens of Rohan to help them out. Meeting the Commander of the Elite group, the men were struck dumb. There in front of them stood what could be their King's Warrior Princess. Caci was everything that the King had desribed her with and beyond.

So they begged her to come meet their Lovesick King, promising her that it couldn't make things worse.

**Real Time**

Flanna stopped for a minute, forgetting the next part of the story. She smiled sadily, clasping Susie's hand in her's, while telling her friend. "When you get better, I promise that I will take you to Sateda to learn about King Dex and Commander Caci, my friend."

Susie slept on, never knowing how much time her friend spent by her hosptial bed. Nor she know how many hours John Sheppard was spending on hunting down and killing Commader Ascustas Koyla, former Genii opterivive.

***)_(***

Flanna Dex was starting to hate the words Off-world Mission. So far in their hunt to find Koyla, the team had been shot at, captured, and Flanna Dex had almost become the wife of a village chief, once again. This whole get back at Koyla for almost killing my daughter thing was getting a little old in her opinion.

Shaking herself interinally, Flanna contirated on listening to a villager claiming that the Anscetors had sent a new king to rule the Galaxy and defeat the perked up, when the Scared out of his wits, babbling farmer claimed that the new king came from Sateda.

"What did he call himself?" Flanna interuppted the man.

Turning to the woman that looked like she came from the Legends themselves, the villager thought hard to reminder. "Wagin... nonono. It was Weyin something or other." The messy haired dirty famer stracted his head trying to reminder the rest of the name.

Ronon looked up when the simple Villager mentioned a name he was very familiar with. "Weyin Tallen, I know of him."

The villager looked at Ronon, impressed that this giant knew of the new Ancestor Ruler. "That was it! Weyin Tallen, Supreme Leader of the Atlanteans Forces."

The whole team of Atlantis personnel raised an eyebrow when the villager told them that this Weyin claimed that he was in control of the whole Atlantis.

Flanna headed towards the Stargate, leaving the men of SGA-1 behind her in shock. Flanna had heard of the name Tallen, but she didn't remember where.

***)_(***

Once back in Atlantis, Flanna headed towards her room and her ancient lores to find the one about Tallen. She was positive that the name Tallen had been mentioned in there somewhere.

Ronon headed towards the Gym, the only one to really know who Weyin Tallen was, a person that was so horrible and wicked, that Flanna wouldn't believe him on how he had met the man. So he hit the gym, letting off some steam in the way of sending several marines to the Imfirmary hurt.

John headed to the Imfirmary to talk with Carson and visit his daughter, who he was greatly concerned about, but the Scottish doctor told him that he had no reasons to worry, he was trying everything in his power to heal Susie. And lastly, Rodney McKay headed towards his labs to check on the Ancient translations.

***)_(***

Flanna looked up from her book, hearing the chime of the door. Yelling, Flanna stood up from her sitting on the floor. "Who is it?" Flanna yanked open the door, glaring at who ever dared to desturb her, but stopped short when recongizing her brother's figure leaning on the wall oppisate. "What do you want?"

Ronon straighted and gestured inside her room. "I got something to tell you."

Realizing that was all she would get out of her tight lipped brother, Flanna stepped out of the doorway, letting Ronon into her quarters. "What ever it is, can't it wait till the morning?" She asked, looking at her watch for the first time in hours, while trying to hide a very large yawn.

"No, Weyin is some one that could destroy our father's name." He spoke, crossing his legs and settling on the floor, across from his sister. "We need to find him soon."

Flanna woke up insantly, noticing how Ronon was acting for once. "You want to make that last satement a little clearer, big brother?" She was starting to get a wary feeling.

Sighing, Ronon fiddled with his knives, not knowing how to break the news to his sister. "Weyin is the son of the Chiefton, when you were on Sateda." looking at his baby sister, Ronon hated to break the news that could possibly destroy their remaing family forever. "He is our half brother, a year younger than you, Flanna."

Flanna's eyes widened and she startled upward, shaking her head continusily, she tried to deny the words her brother spoke. "That's impossible, Papa was still alive when I was three, Ronon! Weyin can't be our be our half brother, Mam couldn't have been that disloyal to us... would she?" She asked uncertain, remembering the times that her mother showed her true colors.

Ronon gestured to his sister to sit, still holding a knife that he was cleaning. "Once our Father died, she left, yelling that she only married him to get to the inheritance of Eachann and Aife, anything else was just a big mistake, including us."

"Nononononono... This can't be happening." Flanna whispered to herself, trying to stay together and giving her brother the strong Sister act.

"Hey, at least we still have each other, again." Ronon quietly told his little sister, pulling her into a one armed hug.

**What do you know? Looks like I just added some more ingredinates to my sotry..hmm, I wonder if it'll expload in the Dexes' faces or not? And Poor Susie, been through hell and back, and yet Kolya is still haunting the Sheppards. Well anyway, give me a review and I'll be back with another update soon folks!**


	12. getting help

**Chapter Twelve**

**Getting Help.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long cliffie at the end of Chapter nine folks, but interent has been really fickle with me lately, so to make it up to you, I will post three chapters at once.**

Flanna had disappeared. By the third day and she had not been by Susie's side for a couple hours, everyone was starting to wonder about the woman.

So far, the Atlantis expedition had seen of Flanna Maria Dex, was that she never gave up on anyone or thing. She could kick everybodies rear end and she didn't take crap from anyone, offworlder, wraith, or Atlantean alike.

The Doc's prognosis of Susie wasn't good. He had tried everything that was in the books and some that wasn't, he just couldn't find a cure to Susie's symtoms, and they had started to worsen.

A day after Flanna had learned about her half-brother, Weyin, Susie had started to vomitt, loss of equalibum and told the docs that the room was swimming. To the rest of Atlantis, seeing Susie not have the energy levels that she had before she was captured was hard for them.

The Marines had gotten so used to Susie bouncing off the walls, that seeing their comrad in arms laying deathly white on the hosptial sheets was tough for them, espiaclesly her father. John sheppard couldn't believe that the girl with raven hair laying in the Imfirmary was really his Susan Teryl Sheppard.

Ford had been released days after Susie and him had arrived back into Atlantis. Good ol' Beckett just shook his head when he saw that Ford had no more of the Enizeme in his system. Somehow, the Scottish doctor summed up, or something had removed all traces of the Wraith Enizeme. Lieutenant Aiden Ford no longer relies on it any more.

Carson had seen many strange things since arriving in the Pegasus galaxy four years before, but this took the cake. A Sheppard battling for her life wasn't something new, but Ford being able to live without the enizeme was.

***)_(***

Flanna stopped reading the thick book that was laying on the bed, the only clear place left in her quarters, she thought wirily. Remembering what she had just read, Flanna waded through the books and papers to get to the door.

Touching her headset, she placed her hand on the scanner, leaving the room at a very fast clip. "Flanna Dex to Sheppard and McKay." She heard their replies, hurrying to the center of Atlantis, an unexplored part of atlantis. "Meet me in the section that we just found. I think I have an idea what is cuasing all this... No, Mckay, get down here now! It's important. I am the only one that make this work."

Arriving at the deserted section, Flanna looked around herself trying to see what her grandparents spoke of. Sighing, Flanna sank to the floor, looking at her feet. If she couldn't get this to work, then she might as well let Sateda become currupt like the ruler that had kicked her family out, just because they stood in the way of his grand scemes. Looking closer to the floor, Flanna pulled up the sleeve of her leather jacket, looking at the birthmark that she bore.

The darkened skin on her arm was in the same design of that on the floor. Standing up, Flanna stared intently at the floor boards until the rest of SA-1 had arrived.

"It's a hallway, Flanna. A dead end one but a hallway netherless. There's nothing here." Rodney's voice came from somewhere behind Flanna.

"If it is just a hallway, wouldn't it be a bad place to put one if there was no doors coming off of it?" Flanna asked, still staring at her wrist.

"Well... Sure.. but there's nothing here." Rodney told Flanna before getting smacked in the head by Ronon.

"Ronon, do you remember the dance of the Ansectors?" Flanna turned to her brother, finally making up her mind.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ronon asked his little sister, confused. His sister was more confusing than the whole universe at large, Ronon thought many times.

"More than you think, dear brother. Colonel, this might be the time to stand back while we work some magic." Flanna had all but forgotten Sheppard.

Turning to Ronon, She started to move her feet. One step to the right, with a jump and a spin in the air, landing on another stone looked at his sister, getting what she had tried telling him. The Tiles were triggered to open a doorway in two people step on them in a certain order.

But only the blood of King Eachann and Queen Aife could open it to the most powerful room in Atlantis, more powerful than the chair room.

So the site of brother and sister dancing met the eyes of Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay. For being so unrefined, Ronon performed the dance with ease of a person knowing the steps like second nature, while his sister sang, spinning her wild mane of red hair in every direction.

Apun the last step, a sound much like whirring gears had started to click together like something that hadn't been used in many years.

Looking at each other the Atlantis members shared equally surprised look, Ronon looked at his sister, raised an eyebrow and silently told her, "You knew this would happen."

Flanna's look said "Of course I did."

The gears stoped clicking and the four humans looked around themsleves, knowing that where ever they were, it was not on Atlantis.

Flanna being the first to understand where they were, walked forward, raising her arms above her head. "Welcome to the Throne room of Olympus."

The lights went on section by section, showing more of the room that they had arrived in. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen. Their in a half circle stood stasis pods with people in them.

"Wow..."the whole Earth expedition whispered in the air. Even Ronon, who had seen many things in the galaxy had never seen something that came even close to the sight before him. "What is this place?" John asked Flanna, who had dissappeared in the center of the stasis pods.

"This is where all the greatest of Atlanteans and Dexes are put after they had succumb in battle. King Dex and Queen Caci were the last people to be buried here before it was lost." Flanna told them, her voice coming muffled like she was in a hole or something.

"So how is this going to help us?" Sheppard asked, tired of everything and just wanting to stay beside his daughter's bedside.

"This will tell us how Tallan even got his slimy hands on the Dex heritage!" Flanna told her friend, vemeitally wishing that the Tallan heir was beside her so that she could kill him.

John looked at Ronon, eyebrow raised in a silent inquirey."She always like this about them?" Ronon knodded and started to walk from pod to pod, reading the names on them. "Pretty much."

Flanna pulled herself up from the lowered section in the middle. "That's done so now we can wake up our fellow rulers and learn for once and all why the Tallans prove such a threat." She told them, going to King Dex's chamber first. Muttering under her breath. "Besides that they want the throne and nothing good will come of that."

***)_(***

Pressing the buttons on the side of King Dex's pod, Flanna stepped back, waiting for her Anscetor to wake up in the first time in tens of thousands years. The Pod was similar to the one in Antartic, only this one was red and had gylphs carved into the pod about king Dex. The pod door opened slowly, letting out steam and air, moving the dust across the floor in dust-devils.

King Dex looked a lot like Ronon without the dreadlocks, his clothes were that of a military commander on Sateda, with a simple circlet of gold on his brow.

The king opened his eyes and stared at the five people before him. Gasping Flanna, noitced her anscetor carried the same birthmark as her, the stargate traiangle with a dot above it. The King stepped forward and looked around himself, finally settling his eyes on the Satedans. "Why have you awaken me?" His voice was deep and reminded Flanna of Ronon.

Flanna stepped forward, holding her head high. She wouldn't let anyone scare her. "We need your help saving Sateda from Tallan. He has taken over control and has banished several of the Dexes."

Dex looked closer to the femal before him, something about her reminded him of Caci, his wife of more than 50 years. "Tallan, I remember that name like it was yesterday, but first how did you get here, young one?" He asked, stepping towards the lowered platform in the middle of the floor.

"We came through Atlantis. You guys really need to learn about disguising your secret doorways better. An empty hallway is a little supcisious if there are no doors or anything in it, don't you think?" She asked, following the older king.

"Hmm.. that would be suspisious wouldn't it? Come tell me your names, young ones. It would be easier for all to let us know each other's names wouldn't it?" King Dex asked congeanly to his fellow compainons, before turning to the consol before him.

"My brother, Ronon, Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, and I'm Flanna." Flanna introduced each member as King Dex contiuned to pull up pages of Ancient text.

"Now that's out of the way, why do you need to know about Tallan, young one? He was defeated many years before my death."

Flanna smiled, starting to figet underneath her anscetor's gaze. "About that...well,... you see, we sort of are related to his kin." She finally spilled out.

Dex raised his eyebrows for several seconds after Flanna let him know about his mortal enemy. "I see... Well that complicates matters very much. In my time, Tallan was the Ruler of all the Wraith. If you have his blood running through your bloods, the security measures would've activated once you entered and woken all of us." Dex ran his gnarled hands through his white hair.

"It's not that he's an anscetor as his sons are related to us distantly." Flanna hedged around the question that Dex had set before her. Ronon nudged his sister none to gently, letting her know that it was time to spill the whole truth.

"Okay, one of Tallan's offspring is our half brother, related only to us through our mother." Flanna finally said in one breath, like the words were poison that she could no longer contain.

"Interesting indeed." Turning to his grandchildren several greats in that, Dex continued. "Have you ever heard of the Prochecy that was spoken over my son when he was born?"

Both shaking their heads, Ronon and Flanna were pretty sure that they haven't. King Dex gestured for his kin to settle in for a tale. Rodney and Sheppard leaned agaisnt consols while Ronon and Flanna settled themselves on the ground.

And King Dex, Second Chiefton of Sateda told them the tale.

**Legend**

When my son was born, an old woman who claimed to be the leader of the Valkry prohecyed over him, spinning the words. "Many years will go by before the kin of thine father's enemy will fight you for the hand of thine true love. Battle him well young warrior, for you must defeat him and cut off his offspring, or your kin will meet the fate of death when they find out who was treacherious enough to harm your line for ever."

**Real Time**

Ronon and Flanna looked at each other just realizing the danger that their family was in. "Oh that can't be good at all." Flanna whispered to herself.

"Now, now, if you truly are my kin, you will find some way to defeat this enemy once and for all and save our people from the Wraith." Dex looked at his kin, truly believing that they could pull through this hardship.

"Easy for you to say. We have a mortal enemy who is our half brother, my best friend is ying from something that can't be curied, and I have been all over this galaxy trying to understand why I'm ROLATLY!" Flanna just snapped after this latest problem. She had about had it with everyone that thought Flanna Maria Dex was easy to malipuplate her and get away with it.

She wasn't going to let Yellow Fox or anyone walk over her again and not feel the pain of her anger.

Ronon and the other Atlanteans stared at the usually calm and Queenly Flanna. They had never ever seen her snap like this, usually she just beat her problems to a pulp if she couldn't fix them.

"Maybe we should get going." Sheppard broke into the stunned silence. "We still have to find Kolya and get him to cure my daughter, Flanna, so let's go."

*)_(*

Flanna took one last look of the throne room of Olympus, the capital of the Ansectors. Many thought Atlantis was the capital, but Atlantis only belonged to a major general in the older days, kin of the Ruler of Olympus.

Before they fully left, Dex stopped his grand-daughter. "This will help you find answeres, young one. May your days be long and many you rule kindly." He smiled gently. "If you ever need help, you know where to find us." He told her, gathering Flanna in a hug, something that she missed more than anything since finding out that her father was betrayed and dead.  
Dex finally pulled back, giving Flanna a sword. It was long and elegant, balanced perfectly so that the welder could use it to perfection. The handle had gems of every size and weight pressed into it, while the blade shone brighter than any mirror just shined. "A sword will help me find answeres?" Flanna looked at her grand father in doubt.

"Not just any sword, young one. This is the sword that slew the Wraith Queen that my father fought for seven days. It will help you on your journey." The wise king tapped the half-sheathed sword knowingly, before stepping back into his stasis chamber and went to sleep for another thousands of years.

"Hey Flanna! You coming?" Sheppard's voice came down the hallway, reminding Flanna that her trials weren't over just yet.

"Coming!" She yelled back, sheathing the sword and hanging it on her hip, opisate where her blaster usually sat. She had left most of her weapons on the base knowing that it would be a safe mission. "Thank you Anscetor." She whispered to the room, before turning and hurring off to contiune to fight for Susie's life.

**A/N: What do you thin know, hmm? Secerts are starting to pop up once again, and wow I so didn't see Flanna being this strong for so long. Send me reviews People, wait that came out wrong. Let me rephase that please. I didn't think this story would've ever gotten past chapter two, people. Let me know what you guys think and if I should have Sheppard finally have the Kirk gene broken or not. I will post the next one just as soon as I get it finished I promise.**


	13. promises made and broken

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Promises made and broken.**

**A/N: Sorry about the really long wait folks. I know, I really have got to get better about posting chapters regularly, and I will try to do better.**

**Anywho, to the story folks! I know that's what you really came for and not falty promises from said author.**

Susie felt like she had taken the long way to hell and back again. Slowly opening her eyes, she could only see maybe a half foot of perfect vision before all the details and shapes blurred together. Susan Terly Sheppard couldn't understand it, her 20'20 vision had dissappeared over night.

Turning her head, Susie caught sight of a person sitting with her, not recognizing who it was, but figuring it was one of her military buddies her on Atlantis, Susie smiled.

The person was slumbed like asleep and a green hat covered his head, making it nearly impossible to really know who it was.

Stiring in the hard and uncomfortable chair, Colonel Sheppard looked up and into the tired eyes of his little girl. Her hair had lost it's shine and now hung in rat tails and dully around her face. She had been lying there, scaring John out of years worth seeing how Susie just lay there almost dead.. His little girl who couldn't have sat still without doing something just laying in the same spot for days on end. Every day Flanna came by and sung to her. John came every evening when things started to settle down, spending the night beside his daughter.

Funny how two simple words meant a huge difference when put together. Susie wasn't a general at Antartica's daughter, no, she was Colonel John Sheppard's little girl who he thought died when he was in Afganistan. It hurt the Colonel worse than having that Iratris bug clinging to his neck seeing HIS daughter, someone who Sheppard knew could handle about everthing life threw to her and throw it right back life's ever gloating face. Sheppard shuddered thinking back to that Iratris bug, that thing scared the living daylights out of the Colonel, in more ways than one, too.

"Hey, you finally woke up. How are you feeling?" John's voice held warmth and was gentle like a kitten sleeping next to it's mother. Something Susie had never ever dealt with when going from one foster home to another.

"Like three tons of explosives went off in my head, dad." Susie told him, grimancing when she tried to shift in the bed.

"Take it easy, You've been out for three days. Ford was released the day after we found you guys. I don't know what happened to the poor guy but it must have been something worse than Ronon and Flanna when they're mad at each other." Sheppard chulcked remembering how no-one could get the Lieutenant to tell them what happened.

"Three days?!" Susie struggling to sit up. "I have things to do, I can't just stay in bed."

"Susie, you have been unconious for three days, I think it's best for you if you just lay down and stop trying to go on the next away mission three minutes after you just woke up." Sheppard pushed his daughter back to lay down. "It's 2100, go back to sleep, we can talk in the morning when you are rested."

Susie sighed, knowing her dad propablly knew best just this once. "Fine." She grabbed John's arm, when he started to tuck the covers around her once more. "Just don't go looking for Kolya, dad. He will do nothing but hurt both of us more if you do."

"I can garentee that I won't go looking for him. Flanna and Ronon are busy with trouble on Sateda and Rodney can't pull his head out of the database long enough to relize what's happening around himself." John told her, sitting down in the chair once more. "If I didn't know better, I'd say a certain Lieutenant has falled head over heels in love with you." he joked, trying to get Susan to relax once more.

"If you're talking about Ford, he's not interested in me one i-otta, dad. I'm positive that he doesn't even like me, after what happened back on P876-47." Susie mumbled to him, slowly dropping back into the land of dreams and things like that.

"Oh, he's interested, young one. Interested very much." Sheppard pulled the covers up and walked out the door, finally deciding that he would sleep better in a real bed tonight than that hard plastic chair that he had slept on in the past three days.

*)_(*

Flanna was frusterated beyound anything. She had been trying to translate the runes on the sword that her anscetor, Dex gave her. So far, she had only been able to find a piece that even matched with anything in the database, something along the lines of healing the impossible by going to the caves of wonder, back on Sateda.

Filing that for another time, Flanna made herself drag through the rest of the translations. She had been at it for nearly a day, when Ronon stopped by choosing to pull Flanna away from her books. He had started to miss their daily time together, where only Ronon and Flanna, siblings mattered and not Ronon and Flanna, wraith experts or Flanna the story-tellor mattered. The times where both he and Flanna got to act like it was the forgotten times on Sateda, before everthing went wrong, those were the times that he enjoyed most.

"We got another mission."Ronon's voice broke into Flanna's thoughts. Looking up she smiled and got ready to go, that meant all her weapons and and her leather jacket.

*)_(*

Susie sighed knowing it was useless to try to get her father to stop hunting Kolya, it was who he was. If he didn't try to protect Susie, John would feel like he was a horrible father, when in fact he was one of the best in two galaxies.

Looking towards the table next to her bed, Susie pulled her laptop over to her. Carson had said no work, but watching a movie didn't count right? Clicking through the videos stored on her harddrive, Susie found the one she was looking for, Mulan.

*)_(*

Flanna entered the gateroom to see that she was the last one there, even Rodney beat her this time.

"So where are we going this time?" She asked, pulling her leather bag across her chest.

Sheppard knodded towards the technication to dial the gate. Walking towards the gate he explained that they found word of Kolya.

Stepping into the gate on Atlantis, the four stepped down from a n old style carriage better known as a Stage coach.


	14. The old west

**Chapter 14**

**The old West**

**A/N: okay the only thing I have to blame this one on was my unhealthy love of old westerns, like Chisum, O.K Corral, The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, and El Dorado and then I saw a picture of Mckay and Sheppard in a saloon with the cowboy hats and got to thinking, so this one is just for fun.**

Susie held her left arm up, staring at the bandages wrapped around her fore-arm. _'So this is the consequence for my stubbornness.' _She thought wirily. Doctor Beckett was starting to hate it whenever SGA-1 ended up in his infirmary, that included Susie, who was stationed on Lorne's team.

Beckett leaned agaisnt the wall, watching his longest patient. Susie might be a Shepard, but she also acted like a scared puppy waiting for the approvel, that she despertaly craved. To the Scottish doctor, Susie was a mystery of the toughest sort.

She had many of Sheppard's traits, like the wild hair, cocky grin, thinking a person that hated flying was crazy. But Susie also was guarded, unsure about herself, wild at heart and hard to tame. She was the one that got the Atlanteans riled when she was kidnapped. Everyone, even Colonel Carter were protective of the young woman.

*)_(*

Sheppard looked around himself. Dust-devils and tumbleweeds were all around the dusty and dry desert town. Looking towards his companions he tried to stifle a laugh. Ronon looked to be dressed like a bounty hunter, complete with a duster.( a long coat that keeps dust of a person's clothes.) Rodney McKay, the great scientist was wearing a top hat and a suit,with his fingers sitting in the small vest pockets. And Sheppard, the great colonel was wearing a cowboy's gear, complete with a battered stetson and a six-shooter on his hip.

Looking closer at Flanna, he couldn't stop the grin that bloomed across his face.

"It's that bad, isn't it?" Flanna asked, looking down at her blue skirt. Her hair, which was usually in a loose pony tail, was now in an elegant chignon. Her skirt was in an expansive style complete with a small bustle, it looked like something that a Southern Belle would wear to a part.

"No,but it's totally not you, Flanna." Sheppard tried to controll his grin while speaking to the upset woman before him.

"Marshal?" An old man stepped forward on the boardwalk and asked hesitantly, "Marshal Sheppard?"

"yes...that's me." John asked confused why the man kept calling him Marshal instead of colonel.

"I'm Josiah Higgins. I run the telegraph office, if you and Doctor McKay would follow me, I'll escort you to your new offices." He hobbled forward, tipping his battered derby hat at Flanna. "Ma'am, are you looking for the hotel?"

Looking sideways at Sheppard, Flanna looked undecided about what she wanted to do. "No thank you, Josiah. I'll just stay with the doctor, Colonel." She talked like she usually did in Atlantis.

Sheppard nodded and looked towards Ronon, who wasn't liking the way his weapons were concealed. On Flanna, it was at least discreet about her weapons, probably due to the fact that she was wearing a large billowing skirt.

*)_(*

Once Doctor McKay and Flanna had left to go rest in the hotel, Sheppard and Ronon looked at Higgins waiting for answers.

"Come along, Marshal. I might as well show you where you'll stay for most of the week." Josiah Higgins told them about a gang of outlaws on their way. "They're due to arrive tonight or tomorrow, Marshal."

Watching the old man light a lantern, Sheppard asked. "How many are we talking about here?"

Josiah moved to unlock the door, leading the way into a dirty Jail. Ronon silently following on Sheppard's heels. Listening and watching, but not talking.

"Ten, twenty men, the report said. The mayor at Dry-gulch said the group went through his town. Leader claiming his name was Kolya. Renegade mex, he put it."

After lighting the stove for more light, Josiah walked over to a map, nailed to the split logs. Tapping a circle five inches south of Hell Valley, he traced a line to another circle representing their town, Traveler's Jump.

They would slow down through Hell Valley, but riding hard and stealing new mounts, it'd take them fifteen days to get from Dry-gulch to us. That leaves you with just two days to come up with a plan to stop Kolya, Marshal." Josiah told the black haired man behind him.

*)_(*

Susie watched as Aiden Ford entered the Infirmary, looking uneasy. Catching Susie looking at him with a knowing look in her meadow colored eyes, he walked over to her.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal son, as it were." Susie tried to sound happy, but didn't pull it off very well. She was so tired of being in bed for days. And just because of Koyla, a man that she promised her father not to kill. But knowing her father, Susie wasn't so sure about him keeping his promises, especially that one.

"I came to apologize, ma'am." Ford rubbed the back of his neck and fidgeted in place, standing at attention. "If ya hadn't brought me back, I would probably still trying to get myself killed over some stupid enizeme."

Susie still flat on her back, spoke, trying to keep her laughter from getting louder. "I'll forgive you on one condition, Ford." Seeing Aiden's look, she continued. "You get me out of this hospital please!" The last part, she dropped acting so haughty and practically begged the scared to death Lieutenant.

Just than alarm klaxons and bells went off throughout the entire base. Looking upward, Susie could feel the City to start to go into a lock-down. "What has my father done now?" She asked herself, grasping Aiden's outstretched and and got out of the bed.

**A/N:  
YOu can find the picture of Flanna's dress on my profile page. It's really beautiful and you should check it out.  
****The long awaited chapter, is here Folks! Now what's the gang up to? Kolya and Sheppard look to be trapped in the old west, Susie and Ford are on Atlantis during a lock-down. Poor Flanna, once again she is stuck acting like a docile female. And Dr. McKay! What would the town people think when they find out that he doesn't like the sight of blood? And Ronon...Gunslinger... beautiful...**(**Gives a major bone ratting sigh**.)


	15. the unexpected soon becomes expected

**Chapter...Um.. I think Fifteen.**

**The unexpected quickly becomes expected.**

**A/N: Welcome thewolf74 and Fishy15 to the story board, we're all glad to have you. I know I said this story was going on the back burner, but I couldn't do that to my fans, so here goes once more.**

**((*))**

Ford helped the most stubborn person alive to the door. "You sure you can get this door open without making the lockdown worse?" He asked, watching as Susie's hands flew across the now open circuity.

Susie had pulled one of her endless bobby-pins from her hair, several of them stuck between her teeth as she worked. "Don't tell anyone, but I know a couple dozen ways of breaking and entering." Lodging a bobby-pin in between two wires, making a connection, she continued, her voice no longer muffled. "Don't tell my dad, either. He would freak out if he found out I could hack or break into the Stargate Command and not leave a trace."

Susie was a bigger puzzle once you got to know her, Ford mussed, watching her connect two last wires, making the alarms stop blaring and the door to open.

"Where's Carson?" Susie asked, holding onto Ford for balance, since she was blind as a bat and could only walk like she was drunk, even though she hated liquor with a passion.

"Saw him running towards one of the newly opened sections of Atlantis." Ford watched as Susie gathered extra strength from deep within her. _She truly is a Sheppard. _Ford thought to himself.

"Fine, we're heading towards the Command center. Whoever set the Lockdown on Atlantis probably had a good reason to."

((*))

Susie motioned Ford to stay down behind her. The closer to the Gateroom, the stronger Susie turned out to be.

"Stay low and stay down." Susie whispered to Ford, sliding around the corner and creeping to where all the technicians sat.

Ford followed her lead, knowing that Susie could get them out of this safely. The two made it to the other side, without being seen, while Susie tapped several buttons and brought up an image of what appeared to be her father's team, but than there was a woman with them, one that had brown hair and similar to Sheppard's height. "It looks like SGA-1 has returned but who's that with them?"

Ford, glanced around, than took a look at the image that Susie was viewing. "That's Doctor Weir. The first commander of Atlantis, but she died when the Replicators tried taking over Atlantis."

Susie zoomed the camera in closer, trying to get a better look. When she saw her father's head turn and look directly at the camera, she gasped. John Sheppard wasn't the John Sheppard that had left Atlantis this morning.

This John Sheppard, had a military hair cut, none of the wild and messy hair that both of the Sheppard sported. A goatee, and a scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek. "Aiden, that's not my father! Who ever he is, that's not John Sheppard." She whispered fiercely to Ford, knowing that he and her were the only ones to save Atlantis.

"What do we do now?" Aiden asked, watching the doorways and his back to Susie.

"We rescue our family and then we get rid of the importers!" Susie pressed a few more controls, making a map and zooming it around until she got a look at what the life signs detector said.

"Looks like everyone has either been imprisoned in the mess hall or brig." Susie than moved the map to zoom closer on the weapon lockers. "But they left the weapon lockers unguarded, so I say that's the first place we check before they start looking for stragglers."

Both Susie and Ford left the Command deck as softly as they came. Getting to the lockers was easier done than what either had imaged it to having been through enough Black Ops, smelled a trap.

**((*))**

"Sheppard, I want to know where the remaining people are." Weir's voice was hard.

"Yes ma'am." Sheppard grinned evilly at the Scottish Doctor before him. "Now doc, before I start to flay you, there's a question I'm going to ask. And the answer I want had better come out of your mouth or you start loosing skin, understand me?" He asked, pulling a wicked looking knife from his boot.

"I have already told you everything I know! There is no one else left in the city." Carson started to mutter in Scottish, his words full of fury and confusion. Thinking of Susie in the Infirmary alone and injured, he promised himself that he wouldn't give up the location of her. He just hoped that Ford was able to get to her before they locked everyone up in the mess and brig.

"Now, doc, my Scottish might be rusty because I would've sworn that you said something about a Susan?" Doctor Weir told him, smiling feral as Carson took a double take. "I want to know more about this Susan and why she's important to all of you."

Carson watched as Zelenka started to curse and rant in Czech. Radek was known for his patience, but he went over the edge and was finding it hard contain his fury at the thought fo them looking for Susie.

Seeing Sheppard with his knife getting closer, Carson broke under pressure. His words spilling over themselves.

"So Susan is the Colonel's daughter, than?" Weir's grin grew bigger the longer she thought about it. "Sheppard, put the knife away. Looks like we have a daughter to hunt for." motioning Ronon, who was just as scary in this version as he was in the other one, forward. "Ronon, watch the prisoners, make sure none escape."

Weir and Sheppard started to head out the door, but Weir paused like a thought had just come to her. "And, try not to kill anyone like you did last time, Dex."

**((*))**

Susie scrambled into the Locker room, right behind Ford. She pulled the door shut and locked it, knowing that they would have to find another way to leave the room and rescue their team-mates. Ford threw a clip belt over his shoulder, gripping a pistol and a P-90, and some for Susie. He also grabbed some knives and stuck those in his belt and boots. Several grenades, clay-mores, and dynamite also made their way to a sack that he had picked up.

"Grab as many grenades and clips as you can." Susie told him, checking the lockers for the weapons that Flanna usually left there for emergencies. Finding them, she pulled out a energy pistol, a knife, two belts of clips and her trusty Wraith Sword. Knowing how Flanna never went anywhere without being armed to the teeth, Susie was very surprised to see that her friend had left behind one of her swords.

"Got everything." Ford told her, shouldering the backpack, and gripping his P-90, over his tact vest. Seeing Susie's nod of acknowledgement, he walked over the the window balcony. Pulling the window open, the two started to climb the outside of the tower, getting to their destination, the mess hall.

**((*))**

Sheppard shot the door panel of the locker room, having guessed this was the next location of the two escapees, when they had found the infirmary empty. Weir, watching the colonel shoot the door open, thought that universe had made a grand joke out of this place. Not only had she found out that this Weir was dead, but that Sheppard had a daughter that survived here. And judging by how hard it had been to track her down so far, she was just as canny as her old man.

Sheppard muscled open the door, grunting from the effort. The door finally opened, sending John right over a trip wire, making a gun go off in the general direction of the door. How the woman rigged it, no one will ever know, but John got back up, spotting Weir injured in the arm.

"Is she in there or not?!" Elizabeth asked, stopping the bleeding by tying a bandanna over her arm.

Sheppard, started to search the room, more afraid of Elizabeth than this Susan, that everyone claimed was his daughter. The room was empty except for the open window and ransacked lockers.

"Looks like they escaped through the window and started to climb the tower." Sheppard explained, his head sticking out of the window as he looked upwards trying to catch sight of the two.

"Get a partol over here and I want you to find her. I don't care how you do it, just get the job done." Weir's voice had gone harder than steel and colder than the ice in the artic.

Sheppard tapped his headset once, "Flanna, we're going to need reinforcements. Send over a couple squads and the dogs."

**((*))**

Susie looked down from her hiding place, as her father pulled his head back into the building. She sighed, knowing how close they both had come to giving away their location. Looking at Ford standing perched between two out croppings, the ledge that he was standing on would've made a mountain goat sick with terror. Looking at herself, Susie decied they had better get out of the wind, this high on the tower.

"We need to get to the power generators." She told Ford, scrambling up the wall, once more.

"That's down. Why are we climbing up the tower if the generators are below us?" Ford asked her, watching as Susie climb higher.

"The infirmary holds equipment that can help me to disable the locator chips in us. Besides, If I can get to a certain place, I can get help." Susie told her friend, as they reached another balcony. This one was behind the control room, so they rested there,as Susie started to work her magic on the controls once more.

**A/N: So what do you think now? Daughter is escaping from a potentially evil father, and crazy commander. And to make things worse, only Ford and Susie can take control of Atlantis once more. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapters out quickly. I thought this might've been a good place to stop for the night. **


	16. facing who you really are

Chapter Sixteen

facing who you really are.

A/N: Our favorite characters are really getting it aren't they, folks?

Susie swung her pistol around the corner, expecting someone to jump out at her. Finding nothing, she motioned Ford to enter the Infirmary while she guarded the door. Aiden swung their two bags onto a bed, while Susie locked and encoded the doors. Once that was done, she started to hack into Carson's computer, looking for the treatment to lock up their locator chips.

"Come on, come on!" She whispered, willing her hack to complete quickly. Ford was scanning the perimeter,while she worked. "Yes!"

Susie exclaimed, pulling up the page to the reverant information. Reading it quickly, Susan memorized what to do.

"Ford, I'l do you first and then you can do me." She told him, grabbing the correct Ancient tool. She grabbed Aiden's right arm and waved the box-like device over it slowly.

Releasing him, Susie thrust the ancient eclectic-pulsar to Ford. While unwrapping her arm quickly.

"So I've been thinking how the impostors got here." Susie talked while Ford worked on her arm. "Rodney said there are millions of Universes, right like ours but different in some ways, right?"

Ford nodded, wondering if all Sheppards were crazy or it was just these two. "So you're saying that..."

Once Ford was done, Susie started to re-wrap her arm, continuing. "What I am saying is that they could come from a universe so different, it's the mirror of this one. A mirror universe, it's happened before in Star Trek."

Ford opened his mouth to speak, when a great thumping noise and dogs howling and baying started to come from the opposite side of the door.

Flanna entered the infirmary, their quarry nowhere in sight, knowing how they got away before, she checked the windows. Seeing none of them open like before, Flanna made her men scout the area.

Carson huddled with the others in the brig, watching this newer and crueler version of Ronon pace in-front of them.

Miko whispered, suddenly. "Do you think Susie is still free?" She and everyone else knew that Susie and Ford were their only hope to get help and free Atlantis.

"She has to be. Otherwise Sheppard would've been gloating by now." Carter watched Ronon, planning their next move. Unknown to anyone but SG-1, Sam was a bit of a Houdini. Carson tried to keep his worries to himself but others could read him like a book.

"Carson, you don't think it's possible do you?" Miko asked, her voice beginning to shake.

"Lass, I'm worried that Susan won't be able to take back the city, she could barely stand this morning with out my help. The only thing in our favor is the fact that she knows this city better than the people who built it and that she's got Ford to help her." Carson tried to cheer Miko up, but it wasn't working very well.

"If you're trying to cheer us up, Carson, It's failing miserably." Cadman told him, turning from her intent study of the brig. "All I can say is this, Miko, We only need to hold on, until the real SGA-1 gets back."

"Aye, The gel has a point there, Mikio." Carson told her, praying to God, that Susan and Ford would hold out that long. "Susan is as stubborn as they come, if anyone can hold out that long it's her."

Two girls, headed towards the stargate, one with different shades of wild and curly red hari, while the other had so dark brown hair, that it could be mistaken for black, pulled in to a braid. The wild and curly haired one, could've been older, telling by her height nad the fact that she was leading. Her clothes were tradtional clothing of New Athos, people who her father had made her stay with after her mother had died, giving birth to her sister.

The younger one was around the age of fourteen or fifteen, while her sister was eighteen or nineteen. They were as different as night and day, one fiery and wild, the other dark and tame. Both were headed towards the Stargate, for it would take them home, from their day of trading.

"I don't see what's so hard to be a Sheppard anyway, Red." The one with the braid, talked to her sister.

"Dad says being a Sheppard isn't easy as pie, Bird, and he's proven that time and time again." Red pushed her curly and wild red hair out of her face. It was being held back by a simple scarf but that didn't work like it should.

Susie and Ford were in the air ducts of the city. It was a small space but it had helped them escape Flanna once again.

"I don't think I can put up with this cat and mouse game much longer. If they're going to treat me like an animal, they're going to get hell served on a silver platter." Susie was sick and tired of all the people that had pushed her around and thought that she couldn't make them regret it.

"What are your saying than?" Ford asked, behind Susie, pushing his pack of weaponary in front of him.

"I say let's go to Teyla's people and get help. I can rig the city to block every single thing that they do, while we are gone. It'll hold them for a bit, but they'll be able to get rid of it. If their Rodney McKay is anything like ours." Susie's muffled voice came back through the tunnel.

Suddenly a loud blaring sound emitted from below the tunnel in front of Susie, making her scoot backwards quickly.

"That's the 'gate." She cried, scurring forward, faster than before. "Dad must have gotten back."

"Uh...Red?" Bird asked her sister, turning around in this new and foreign Atlantis.

"And _this_ is why Dad won't let us go off-world." Red gestured for her sister to unholster her psitol, while she pulled her's out.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." Bird spoke, dropping the bag of tradded goods and pulling out her gun. Bird walked towards one direction of the gateroom.

"Bird!" Red yelled, hurrying to catch up with her younger sister. If you ever told Red that redheads had a fiery temper, she would have told you that you never met her sister, Bird Sheppard.

"I'll be fine Cyntha. It's not like they're an evil verison of Atlantis that we're in, now is there?" Bridget, who for all cases should have been a red-head, asked trying to joke about some of the things that happened to Sheppards.

Suddenly, Bird was face to face with Flanna Dex. But this Flanna Dex wasn't the Flanna Dex that Bird and Cyntha knew, no this one was crueler and colder.

"So you're Susan." She said, pointing a gun at the girl's head and grabbing her arms, disarming Bird quite quickly.

And Bird did the only thing that she could..."Oh crap."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry about the long time with out any updates, but I came down with a large case of Writers' block, but don't fret, I have worked my way past it! Please review and tell me what you think, folks! The next chapter is already in the press, as it were.**


	17. I'm NOT Susan!

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**I'm NOT Susan! **

A/N: Welcome sheppardlover928 and thewolf74 to the Flanna family, as it were. I guess I better recap the story a bit, huh?

_Sheppard found out that the daughter that he thought had died during his time over-seas was really alive, Ronon found his little sister the only surving member of the Dex lineage besides himself, and Flanna has been on a search to find her true self, the Commander of riders of Rohan, meanwhile Kolya captured Susan and she inturn found and returned Aiden Ford to himself. John went on the war path while susie and Ford are running from Mirror SGA-1. _

SGA

Susan and Ford made it to the gate-room, several minutes after Bird got captured by Flanna, who had mistaken her for Susan. Cyntha had walked the permitter and was doing that again, when she and the remaining Atlanteans came face to face. Okay it was more like face to point of a gun. "Who are you then?"

"What gave you that idea?" Cyntha asked, raising her hands slowly, a gunshot would make her day. "The name is Cyntha Sheppard. I'm one of your sisters."

"I have no sisters." Susie was positive that the only siblings that she had were the one from her adopted family, and that was three brothers.

"Why does this always happen to Sheppards?!" Cyntha suddenly asked, pushing her hands through her hair, making it even more unrully, if that was even possible.

"What always happens to Sheppards?" Susie asked, starting to notice the similarites between the two of them.

"We need to talk later. Right now, I have to go save my baby sister. Flanna captured her, mistaking Bird for you." Cyntha turned away from the gun, knowing if anything, Susie would never pull the trigger.

"You mean there's another Sheppard?"Ford asked, knowing that when John got back he wouldn't believe anything that they claimed happened.

"Yes... There are three Sheppard sisters. Susan, me, and Bridget." Cyntha slung her pack on her back, pulling a life sign dector from one of her numerious pockets.

"Won't McKay be tickled when he hears about this." Ford said following the two Sheppards.

SGA

"My name is Bridget! Not Susan!" Bird was madder than a riled up Satedan. Who excalty was this strange and more dangerious verison of Flanna? And why did she insist that Bridget was Susan?

"You can scream and pitch a fit as much as you like, but that doesn't change the fact that you are Susan Sheppard. The Major and Doctor want to have a little chat with you, kid." Flanna dragged the protesting teenager through the halls of Atlantis.

When Flanna uttered the words chat, Bridget knew what she had in mind was far worse than just talking. So Bridget did the only thing that the teenager could do. She dug her heels in and started to become more than just a pest to this verison of Flanna.

It helped that Bridget Jacqueline Sheppard could make a seasoned marine wet his pants if she wanted to. She wasn't known as the holy terror for nothing, and Bridget did just that.

Flanna turned back to the stubborn teenager, radioing for help after several minutes of fighting with her.

SGA

Carson watched as Ronon talked for several minutes on his radio, as he finally stalked from the brig a scowl on his face and danger in his wake.

Miko and the rest watched as he left, hoping that who ever called Ronon away, hadn't captured Susie. For if they did, all hope of rescuing the others and freeing Atlantis went out the window.

Several minutes later, in walked Flanna and Ronon dragging a teenager,who was tugging backwards. Finally Ronon turned to the girl and trew her over his shoulder, holding her failling legs. Carson bet that she was doing some serious damage to Ronon, if he didn't have a tight hold of her legs.

"Let go of me, you big Oaf! When my dad hears what you did, you'll loose every single liberty that you have! I said LET go of me!" She screamed right in Ronon's ear, kicking as hard as possible with her boots. And guessing by the intentistey of the scream, Ronon was either now deaf or was before. Finally the girl stopped moving and it looked like she started to steal the knives in Ronon's dreadlocks.

Finally she was thrown into the brig, landing hard on her rear end.

"Have a nice time, Susan Sheppard." Flanna mocked her, watching as the little devil lunged at the walls.

"The Name is Bridget Sheppard! I'm NOT Susan, that's my sister!" she yelled hitting the force-field and getting knocked off of her feet.

"Well what ever your name is, have fun in prison." Flanna flung over her shoulder as she left the room to report to doctor Weir.

Carson watched the girl, who claimed was Bridget Sheppard pace like a caged lion.

"So if you're a Sheppard, how did you come to Atlantis in the first place?" Carter asked her, trying to get her to stand still.

Bridget Sheppard stopped moving and faced Samatha Carter. "Mrs. O'Neill, If I told you, you'd probally won't believe me. But I do know who I am going to blame when I get back."

When Bridget called Carter Mrs. O'Neill, everyone stared at the teenage girl. Seeing the looks, Bridget asked in disbelief.. "You haven't married unlce Jack yet?"

"Are you talking about General O'Neill?" Carter asked this strange girl, from who knows where. She had seen many things in her day, but this probally took the cake. No pun intended, knowing how serious Jack took his cake.

"I am in sooo trouble when I get home..." Bridget left her sentence hanging. Deciding there was nothing better to do, Bridget tried to explain. " Cyntha and I were on our way home after a trading mission. It was one of the only trips through the gate that my father, Colonel Sheppard, would allow me to go on. We dialed the coords for the Jaffa, knowing that we were meeting master Bra'tac."

Carter listened as Bridget, who could pass for Susie and did, told them how she arrived.

"Next thing I knew, I was looking down Flanna's gun, which means either I'm in the totally wrong universe or I jumped forward in time." Bridget pulled one of the snitched knives from her braid and walked over to the panel.

"What are you doing, Bree-geet?" A french sciensist asked, watching the girl. Because her accent was so thick, she pronouned Bridget like bree-geet.

"I took lessons in lockpicking from my sister. Not as good as her, but I can get this open and the force-field off." Bridget explained. "Now if you want a Hudinii, you would have to meet Fran O'Neill."

"Who's Fran O'Neill." Miko asked, watching as a teenager played with the elecritcal wires.

"Oh right, you haven't met the O'Neill clan, because Mrs. O'Neill, I mean Carter hasn't married uncle Jack, yet." Bridget pull the last wire, making the force-field collaspe. "I'm pretty sure someone heard that."

SGA

Ford followed the Sheppard sisters, thinking to himself. "If I was given a dollar for every crazy idea that Sheppards come up with, I would probally be a billionare by now."

"If I get to the mess and start to unlock the doors, you would have a big enough diverson to get to New Athos and get Telya." Cyntha told her sister, taking the clip that Aiden gave her. "I may not be Cora Dex, but I think I can create a diverson."

"Fine, I just have a bad feeling about this." Susie told her, watching as Cyntha snapped in a new clip and holstered her weapon. "If you must create a diverson, watch out for SGA-1, they're like our SGA-1 but only the evil is there. Doctor Weir is alive too, so watch out for her. It looks like she is in charge."

They had by this time arrived at the Jumper bay, when Susie started acting like mother and giving her child last minute instructions before leaving for a date.

"Evil verisons of SGA-1 and Doctor Weir is alive. Got it." Cyntha knew she had to humor her big sister, aft all it wasn't like Susie completely trusted her and knew her. Well this Susie didn't, the one in her time did. "Anything else, mom?"

Susie looked at Cyntha, now knowing that this was really her sister. "One more thing...Good luck."

Cyntha suddenly smiled, saluted her sister, and smartly did about face to go create a diverson. "Yessir!"

SGA

Ronon grumbled, slouching in the old barrel style cahir, watching as Sheppard planned his next move. Flanna had gotten out of the conference just because she was a woman. Doctor McKay, well he was his usual complaining self and was bugging Flanna about medical stuff.

Ronon's feet were propped up on the desk in front of him, his duster wrapped around himself, pretending to be asleep.

A loud thumping noise brought the bored Ronon to his feet, and pulling his gun free, all in one smooth of waiting like a normal human being, the door swung open revealing Flanna clutching a child about two or three. The child was a girl, judging by the long brown hair and the tattered dress that she wore.

"Sheppard, Kolya's here. First thing that MAN did, was kill this girl's mother infront of her!" Flanna's voice held barely contained fury, while she held the girl to her chest gently. "I would've killed him myself, but...the dress got in the way, and a promise."

Sheppard nodded, understading what Flanna was trying to say. "Ronon, guard my back, Flanna, stay here and try to get to Rodney." John started tossing orders left and right as he pulled two long guns from the gun rack, tossing one of them to Ronon.

The girl wiggled out of Flanna's arms, heading towards John. "Marshal, are you gonna put him in jail?" She asked, looking up with big brown puppy dog eyes.

Looking down into those puppy dog eyes, almost made John promise her the moon and all of the stars. Instead, he ruffled her hair, smiling warmly. "I'll do my best, kid. That man has hurt the last person." Walking out the door, his boots tapping an angry tempo on the wooden boardwalk. "Ronon!"

SGA

Turning down mainstreet, Sheppard watched as Kolya, swaggered down the middle of the street, acting like a drunken fool for all accounts. Kolya stumbed right up the road, not stopping until he was facing John Shepaprd.

"Colonel Sheppard. We meet again." His words were slurred coming out of his mouth, while Acastus performed a very drunken bow, mocking the Colonel.

"Acastus Kolya." Sheppard's words were full of venom, when addressing the man. "We have unfinished bussiness." He tapped his winchester rifle, significatly.

"About that...Couldn't we have a drink first?" Commander Acastus Kolya knew that his life had finally neared the end, his train had run it's track. Anyway you put it, Kolya knew that he would die this day by none other than the hand of his arch-enemy, Colonel John Sheppard.

SGA

He had many regrets, but the one that occupied his mind, when facing John Sheppard at sixteen paces, was that he should never had captured that last Atlantean. For now he knew that woman, who he had eyes for was none other then John Sheppard's daughter. And with that last thought, Acastus Kolya, died, leaving the Pegasis Galaxy.

Kolya's body crumbled to the dirt, his eyes wide open and blindly starring. John Sheppard walked away, leaving his friends behind. The deed was done, yet this felt different then his time in Afghanistan. For the Colonel didn't only hate Kolya, well he did, but who could match him wit for wit now? Trick by trick, the two of them were as different as night and day, yet John Sheppard had gruddingly come to admire Kolya, not for what he did as a backstabbing Genii, no but he admired him for matching him step for step.

**A/N: There, Kolya's FINALLY dead, I'm kinda sad that he is dead, but he was a little worhtless in the grand skeme of things. I hope that I started to explain better on how the Mirror SGA is in this Atlantis. **


	18. Sheppards are many things

**Chapter 18**

**Sheppards are many things**

_A/N: This is probably one of the last chapters I'll post before School Starts next week. After that, my stories are going to be second priority._

_A/NN: Sorry this was kinda of late folks, but we had a baby Llama had been born on 8-2,, so everyone had to welcome Dolly Llama to Able Farm, now we have a Mama Llama and Dolly Llama! _**:D**

Flanna held the little brown haired girl closer to her chest, watching as Sheppard walked away in the sunset. With Kolya deader then a door-nob, the only thing holding them here was the fact that no one knew how to leave the planet.

Noticing that her charge was asleep, Flanna looked down at the angelic face with her curls hanging lopsidedly around her face and she smiled. Walking towards the hotel, Flanna thought to herself that the girl could stay with her for the night and then they could find a home for her tomorrow.

Unknown to Flanna, Ronon was watching his little sister from a darkened alley. He saw the way Flanna looked and held the little girl.

"She should've been able to marry Solen and be raising kids of her own." Ronon thought to himself.

**SGA**

Cyntha scurried through the halls, heading towards the mess hall. Susan and Ford were already on their way to New Athos and she promised that by the time her sister got back, Atlantis would be one crazy big Diversion. Knowing how Bridget fought dirty, Cyntha was putting her money on Bird's diversion before her's.

The closer Red got to the Mess, the more guards there were in the hall. After disarming several marines in a couple minutes, Cyntha finally decided Air Vents it was.

**SGA**

John Sheppard just wanted to get home and sit by his daughter. Funny how John Sheppard used two words describing a place and someone when he thought that he never would use those words again. Atlantis had become his home and Colonel Sheppard had a family once more.

"Josiah, I did my job, now I think it's time for us to leave." Sheppard told the grizzled old telegraph operator.

"Of course, Marshal. I thank you on behalf of all the townsfolk here for getting' rid of Kolya." Josiah Higgins pulled out five stage tickets and proceeded to hand them to John.

"What are these for, Josiah?" Sheppard asked, looking at the old man curiously.

"The only way to leave Traveler's Jump is by Stage. I figured you wouldn't want to stay here much longer." Josiah pulled his hat off and started to mangle it in his arthritic fingers. "I figured your lady friend wouldn't want to leave without that little girl. It leaves in an hour, Marshal."

Flanna came up that moment, not cradling the little girl in her arms for the first time in a couple days. "Colonel, we better leave soon. McKay is complaining about a certain experiment of his."

Her hair was piled into a loose bun onto her head, but several long strands had started to work their way loose. Framing Flanna's face and making her meadow green eyes stand out.

"We leave in a hour, Flanna. So if I were you, I'd get that little girl packed up to head back to Atlantis." John almost missed the look in Flanna's eyes when he mentioned the kid. If he had known better, something bad had happened and she didn't want to talk about it.

"She's not coming, sir." Flanna was stiff and to John, it was like Flanna had suddenly become a totally different person.

When the stage pulled up in a hour, John Sheppard and his team were the only passengers to board. When the stage stopped at it's last destination, the four Atlanteans got off and entered Atlantis, by the Stargate.

**SGA.**

"Well that was weird." John stated, looking backwards at the now inactive stargate. Turning to Rodney, who had pulled out his tablet, John asked him. "So what's this experiment that you were so worried about?"

Looking up, everyone could see the full blown panic in Rodney's eyes. "We may be too late to even stop it." McKay started to head towards his lab, leaving the others to wonder if he was actually crazy. "It was something to do with opening doorways to other universes. I might have left it...accidentally... on."

"McKay!" a girl's voice started to come from one of the many balconies behind and above the team.

Looking up, everyone spotted a black haired girl running towards them at full speed down the steps. Guessing by the way she acted and her height, John would've pegged her age at fourteen, maybe fifteen and a half.

"Do I know you?" Rodney asked, watching as the young teenager stopped in front of them.

"I'll explain later, right now, Susan is on her way to get Telya and Cyntha is in trouble. I need your help." She told them, truly believing that only John and Rodney could save the city.

"Who are you?" Flanna asked, seeing things in the girl that reminded her of Susan and John.

"Name's Bridget Sheppard. I really hope it's you Flanna. Because there's another one running around here that is the evil version of you." Bridget pushed damp hair off her face.

"Evil version of Flanna?!" Rodney asked, suddenly really scared. "Oh... nononono."

"Rodney calm down and tell me what's going on, here." The Colonel told his friend sternly, trying to understand what's wrong.

"We don't have time for this!" Bridget cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I have to rescue my sister before they do something worse to her."

Bridget headed off, leaving the team stunned in her tracks. Doctor McKay was the first one to speak. "You really are Kirk!"

"Rodney not now." John told the highly excitable scientist, walking after Bridget.

Catching up with the girl, John startled her and ended up with Bridget pointing a pistol at him. Seeing that it wasn't the mirror John, she sighed and put it away.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning back to the panel that she was working on.

"Came to see if you needed any help rescuing your sister." John asked, watching as she unlocked the door infront of her.

"Not unless you have a squadrant of marines at your beck and call. Cyntha was creating a diversion so Ford and Susan could get Telya's help. Well she did, not knowing that they already suspected someone freeing the personnel in the brig. Walked right into a trap and now the evil you has her."

Bridget put her lock-picking tools away and walked into the control room of Atlantis. Many thought that the gateroom and chair room ran Atlantis, but that wasn't the case. The chair room was like a battle bridge and the gate room was basically grand central station back when the Atlanteans ran the city. The room which Bridget unlocked was full of technical marvels. Walking into it, Bridget headed towards one partial piece of tech. It looked like something from a spy movie.

"What's that?" John asked, watching as Bridget hooked one edge over her ear and the other sat in front of her eye.

"It's like a life-signs dector(LSD) but it's part of Atlanteans weaponry." Bridget adjusted it so that it would stay on her eye and turned it on.

"So how did you know about this room, when we all couldn't unlock it?" John asked curious.

"Janet Fraiser raised Red and I, with the O'Neills. We're destined to save the universe." Bridget told him, leaving the room and going to rescue her sister. John Sheppard following the mini Susan.

A/N: Well what do you know? Another Sheppard daughter and John isn't that surprised this time compared to the last time. McKay was sure tickled when he met Bridget wasn't he? Leave a review please and I'll get started on Chapter 19.


	19. The errors of our ways

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**The errors of our ways.**

_A/N: And we finally get to see how John meets his other daughter, the red haired Cyntha Rose. And on a sad note I have come to realise that we are closing to the story's end, but on a happier one we will meet our gang once more in another story. It's not that I don't like Weir, and I love her by the way, but she just made herself an important person in the story. _

Cyntha struggled agaisnt the zip-ties binding her arms together. The only reason they didn't put some on her feet was they needed her to walk. And when I say they I mean the mirror universe's marines. _If I ever get free, _Cyntha promised herself silently, _I'll fight dirtier then Bridget when she's mad. _

She was dragged down one last corridor before the marines escorting her pushed her through the doorway to McKay's lab. Only the doorway wasn't open to Rodney's lab, it was like a quantum mirror was built around the door frame. Cyntha fell to the hard ground on the other side of the door, not being able to catch her balance because her arms were tied together. An armed man that looked so much like her father dragged Cyntha to her feet, and taking her away from her only hope of rescue and escape.

Entering a crueler verison of the conference room, Cyntha was pushed down in a hard and very uncomfortable seat. Every where she looked it was the opposite of what Cyntha knew. A woman walked into the room, wearing a very ugly dress in Cyntha's opinion, and she should know, because Cyntha Rose had read every fashion magazine there was.

"I am Elizabeth Weir. Major Sheppard has told me that you are the cause of several diverisons." Weir pronounced diversions with scorn and it came out like she was talking about a dead mouse found in her coffee cup.

Major Sheppard tossed something onto the table. It was a cross between a gate control and a quantum mirror only on a smaller scale so that it could fit in Cyntha's pocket. "Found this on her, ma'am."

Turning her attention to the red haired young woman, Elizabeth's face turned very ugly. Ugly as in a skowl not that's she was beautiful, she was in a terrify, almost heart attack way. "What is it, girl?" she snarled out the words, slapping Cyntha's cheek when she wouldn't answer.

Pulling her head back, Cyntha glared daggers at the evil Weir. "I..Don't...Know." She bit out between spitting blood from her mouth from her spilt lip.

"I think you're lying, girl." Weir picked it up, suddenly grabbing Cyntha's tied hands. She nodded at Sheppard to help her place one of Cyntha's palms on the hand device.

After fighting with Cyntha for several moments, Weir finally got the device to light up and something happened.

The device transported them to a room with blue lines and the same picture but over and over again, if you looked closer at them, you would have noticed several significant differences between each one. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie, not that Cyntha was already living in one.

"You were holding out on us." Weir turned to the flam haired girl, watching as she struggled in Sheppard's tight grip. "I can become Empress of every dimension with this device."

Cyntha struggled harder, knowing that no one could save her now, not if Weir ever became Empress of every known galaxy. She tried everything to escape, but Sheppard only held her tighter.

Cyntha watched as Weir grabbed a thread of another dimension and yanking it out of existence, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop Weir. That's true fear, knowing that you have to stop something evil from happening but you can do nothing to prevent it.

As Weir started to unweave all of the dimensions, Cyntha started to feel like a huge fire had started to burn underneath her skin. She knew then that Weir had started to mess around with the dimension that she was from.

FLANNA

Bridget fell, loosing her grip agaisnt the balcony that she was trying to climb. John grabbed her arm, holding her until Bird could get a better grip. Looking down at this girl that claimed to be his daughter, John saw the total and consuming fear in her eyes.

"Try to grab onto the ledge, Bridget!" He yelled over the wind, trying to get Bridget to grab onto something and pull herself up.

Bridget reached as far up as she could and she almost reached the ledge when her hand started to slip from John's grasp.

"Bridget, don't you dare let go." John told the girl, who looked exactly like him.

"I can't reach..." Bird's feet looked for spot where she could get her balance again. She reached for the ledge, fingers scrambling for a grip, when John grabbed the hand that was slipping from his grip.

When Bridget was all the way on the balcony and was finally able to breathe without being hunched over, John told her. "We need to get to Rodney's laband shut down his experiment."

Bridget pushed her braid off her shoulder, readjusting her grip on a pistol and nodded. "Do we even know what his experiment was?"

_A/N: I promise Chapter Twenty will be longer, I just wanted to get this up today partially because I felt I should give you guys a bonus chapter before I disappear off the Earth for a while. Please leave a review about what you think and I'll try to get twenty up and running soon._


	20. Ties that bind

**Chapter Twenty**

**Ties that bind**

_A/N: So sorry about the really short chapter last time, I wasn't feeling well and I just wanted to get it posted._

"That does it!" cried Flanna, pulling out both of her swords and marching around the corner. She, Ronon, and McKay had been trying to get to Rodney's lab to shut the experiment off.

"What excatly was your experimentr?" Flanna asked, once the marines around the corner were either dead or close to dead, she was in that kind of mood.

"Uh...It had something to do with...Mutlipul universes and being able to travel between them without a quantum mirrior." He explained, watching Flanna's scowl go from bad to very very bad.

"Hasn't anyone told you, not to contiue the Anscetor's experiments?!" She yelled at him, sheathing both of her swords with a single viliont hiss. "There's a reason why they dropped some things from experimenting on!"

"We have to get to the Lab, Flanna." Ronon walked ahead and around his very upset sister, who was yelling at a cowing McKAy.

"Fine. But If Rodney's right about this, we don't have much time before something really bad happens. I can feel it in my bones." Flanna told her brother, following him down the hallway that would bring them to Rodney's lab in a couple of meters.

_FLANNA_

Cyntha felt the fire underneath her skin grow hotter and it felt like her strength had left her body. The only thing holding her up was the mirror John and making her watch as Weir pulled more and more universes from existence. Cyntha Rose watched as the job she had been given by her mother be destroyed.

Finally Cyntha watched as Weir pulled a single thread and five different universes collapised, making Cyntha feel the fire stronger. It literally felt like she was burning up from the inside, the more threads and universes Weir pulled like lint from her favorite sweater.

_FLANNA_

Bridget swung herself up and after her father, watching the combat Life-Signs Dector or better known as a LSD. They had come to a level of Atlantis but the closer they got to Cyntha the more guards and it was harder for them to not be seen. That's when she suggest the Air Vents of Atlantis, knowing the Ancients had to have some for the city when it went into Space. I mean they had to recycle the used air somehow when they couldn't drop the shield and get cleaner air, there's no air in space.

"Bridget, are you getting Cyntha's lifesigns anymore?" John asked her from infront, knowing that only Bridget would know that critical question.

"It's getting fainter like she's hurt or unconcious." Bridget told him watching as Cyntha's life sign started to flicker on her screen. She really didn't want to think about the other option why Cyntha's life sign was getting weaker and flickering, she couldn't bear it. Cyntha had been her sister, someone that Bird could play pranks on Atlantis personnel with. I mean who would know when Bridget was fighting dirty and call her out on it, making her work harder then ever.

"Well, can you pinpoint excatly where she is than?" John noted the worry in Bridget's voice and he was making sure that they could get to Cyntha before worse came to worse.

"It's showing me that she's in Rodney's lab, and until I know what he was doing I can't even be sure that we're not walking into a trap." Bridget told him, scotting after her father while pushing her pack of pranks and things ahead of her. She never left home without her bag, it had saved her life a couple dozen times before.

"Okay then, we'll just have to make up a plan as we go along then." John told her turning left at the next juntion. They were several feet from Rodney's lab, so they decided it was best if they went into it through the doorway instead of falling into a hostile situation and not know what's going on.

_FLANNA_

Susie pulled the jumper up from a nose dive, sweeping the cloaked jumper over Atlantis, getting a hint about what was going on. She could only hope that SGA-1 had made it safely back and was invading the mirror themselves with her sisters' help. Going for help had been a great idea and Telya had come once they had explained what was going on.

Ford was in the co-pilot's chair and he watched as Susie brought the craft to hover before a balcony , the jumper still cloaked.

"Okay, It looks like most of the activity is centered around the labs." She told them watching as the Heads Up Display or just called the HUD, and tracking the movements of everyone in Atlantis.

She started to tap in commands and seconds later pulled up images from cameras around the labs. "Definitely looks like this is where the mirror us came through the dimensional barrier. I'm thinking that might be Rodney's Lab." Susie pointed to the room in the middle of all the activity.

"So what's our plan, Lieutenant?" Telya asked, watching as Susie typed and different images popped up on the HUD.

"Seeing as their only three of us, I think we better just monitor for a bit before coming up with anything. I don't know the situation down there and I really don't want to be captured today."

"That seems to be acceptable, Sheppard." Telya told the younger woman, watching as the Colonel's daughter pulled up more and more images and did recon.

"I wonder..." Susie told them starting to tap on the HUD with her fingers and with her mind, re-arranging the comm system so that she could tap into the headsets aboard Atlantis.

Finally she was able to hear what's going on. And boy was it a doozey.

"...Cyntha is be held somewhere in the mirror universe...captured by...over." Susie tried to get the radio transmission clear so she could get the full thing.

_FLANNA_

"On three. One...Two..." John counted leaning against the corner with his P-90's muzzle pointing up and the gun stock leaning against his chest.

"Three." Bridget interrupted and threw several ball looking things around the corner, ducking at the last minute with her hands over her ears and eyes.

"What were those things?" John asked once the blinding flash had subsided and he could hear and see again.

"Jaffa shock grenades. I always keep a couple with me." She explained, digging around in her bag of pranks and things.

"When we're done rescuing your sister, I'm confiscating your bag, young lady." John told her, his tone telling the teenager that he was dead serious.

"But..."Bridget didn't know what she would do without her bag. "What if..."

"No, we'll discuss that when we can actually relax for once. Got it young lady?" John told her walking around the corner and seeing that it had been several guards and Ronon that had been hit by the blasts.

Bridget spotting Ronon on the ground, told him. "That's the mirror Ronon. He doesn't have the Satedan mark on his neck." and under her breath she finished "And no knives either."

Spotting the doorway which they came out of, Bridget headed over there, as her father finished making sure that all of the men were out cold for a good long while, and if they did awake they would have no weapons.

Seeing the quantum mirror built into the doorway, Bridget's face paled significantly. If Cyntha went through that...the list of options was longer than the dictionary at the university.

John came up behind her and saw what had stopped Bird in her tracks. "Well that explains the mirror Ronon. We might as well find your sister, come on Bridget."

_FLANNA_

Cyntha spotted a strand that gave her hope and dread at the same time. It was her father, not the mirror one mind you, and Bridget coming through the quantum mirror. Cyntha only prayed that her captors wouldn't notice that strand and send guards after them, because the future was in grave jeopardy if they did. Fate hung like a piano being hauled up by a fraying rope. That rope might separate at any moment causing the piano and fate to crash on everyone's heads.

Suddenly a large and bright light entered the room, causing everyone one to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared in it's place stood a red haired woman that looked exactly like Cyntha minus the Sheppard wild hair of course. Cyntha recognized this woman as her mother, Linda Sheppard.

She moved towards Weir, pulling the device out of her loosened grip. Once that was done, she turned her attention to John. "Release my daughter, Major Sheppard. It is not you who will take her life, nor should you and your people have come to that Atlantis and meddled in their affairs. But you have and I have come to fix that."

Her tone was soft like she was talking to an injured animal yet firm like she was disciplining a child. Major Sheppard released Cyntha like she was a hot potato.

Once Free, Cyntha glared at him while brushing the front of her clothes. Her blue eyes were filled with anger and she tried to keep it from showing in her posture.

When Linda had transported them all back where they started, Bridget and her father walked into the room. Bridget seeing her sister, almost knocked Cyntha off her feet if it weren't for her quick reflexes.

"Glad to see you too, Bird." Cyntha chuckled hugging her sister back, but not as hard. "Now we only have to get Susie in here and we'd have a re-union."

"I believe I have said this once before young lady." Linda told Red, handing over the device. "Do not guard this with your life, for your time has not yet come to choose death for this over destruction of the known universe. You will know when the stars a line themselves."

Turning to John, she smiled gently. "Protect these daughters of yours and raise them as you would Susan Teryl, they have a destiny to full-fill and only you can teach them the true course, John Sheppard. " She pulled a chain that was hanging around her neck and gave it to John. "Give this to Susan when the time is right, and you'll know when that is. She'll understand what it means."

"And finally, Bridget Jacqueline," she smiled kindly at the young woman. "I think this belongs to you, young lady." Linda proceeded to hand Bridget a simple gold circlet from her head, placing it on top of Bridget's dark curls. "This will show you the true path to becoming a Daughter of Atlantis. Protect it and learn from your mistakes." Leaning closer to the girl, she whispered, smiling fondly. "And try to keep the pranks down to a minimum, I don't want to explain to the Others why you are always doing them."

Standing up, She turned to each of them, smiling gently. "I will return you to you Atlantis, but once I do, the door between dimensions will close for ever. I'll place you where you most desire to go, but you must be sure of it."

Cyntha looked at her father and sister on opposite sides of her, nodding her head. Turning to the gently glowing woman, she asked. "Put us together in the same dimension along with Susan. Family stays together no matter what."

Bowing her head, Linda's glow began to brighten and she disappeared sending the Sheppards home to the Correct Atlantis.

_FLANNA_

_Several Hours later_

"Oh come on!" Susie complained good naturally hearing what happened to Red and Bridget. "No wonder when we put a hole in Atlantis, Dad was blowing smoke out of his ears. Now why exactly are you called Bird instead of Bridget most of the time?" She asked, turning to her youngest sister.

"It's a very complicated story and we probably don't have time for it before bed." Bridget tried to get out of the story, for the hundredth time in ten minutes.

"She tried to fly once off the top bunk in our room when she was five or six." Cyntha's muffled voice came from the end of the bed, she had her head hanging off the bed while reading a fashion magazine. "Figured out that she best leave the flying to the birds when she found out that she broke her wrist when landing. Called her Bird ever since."

_A/N: I think just two more chapters before this story winds it's self up. I gotta admit however that this chapter was my most favorite/dreaded of the bunch. I don't want to leave the world of Flanna just yet, but I do know that I will be back and writing as soon as School crazyness settles down. Leave a review and I'll probably get the next chapter, maybe Epilogue up in a couple of days maybe fewer. THANKS FOR READING! -Kelly._


	21. Epilogue

**Last Chapter or better known as Epilogue**

_A/N: Yes dear readers this is the end of Flanna and before I give you a inside look at the Sheppards many months in the future, I would like to thank several people and the list is quite long so here goes. Thank you golden-priestess, ruler of the ice dragons, shadowrose666, sheppardlover928, thewolf74, wildcat717, Queen of Horror, Fishy15, my Aunt Lucy and all the readers that have read this but haven't left me a name or a review. I couldn't have done it without people giving me reviews, favoriting my story, or just following silently. I know I've made mistakes along the way, and I'm sorry for them. I have appreciated all the encouragement you guys gave me, even if it was silently following. :)_

**Several Months later**

John heard the chime of what the Ancients called a doorbell, go off. He heard Cyntha get the door and heard talking. Guessing from the sounds of who ever was there it had to be Telya, so he put down the laptop full of reports and walked up behind his daughter.

"Telya, what can I do for you?" He asked, shooting Cyntha a look telling her that she ahd homework to finish. Cyntha walked off, rolling her eyes, but not complaining.

"I just wanted to invite your daughters to New Athos for the Hunting Moon will be at large. My people usually has several nights of celebrations during this time and your girls must want to meet kids their own age." Telya told him kindly.

"What time is it?" He asked, leaning agaisnt the doorframe.

Smiling gently, Telya answered him, "Tonight around sunset we begin to light the fires. My people have been cooking for many days, Colonel, they would be glad to know that you and your daughters can make it."

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as the girls finish homework." Sheppard said pointedly making his voice louder so that his girls could here him.

_Sunset on New Athos_

Bridget watched as Cyntha accepted a dance with an Athosian boy a little older than her. Susan was already on the dance floor with Ford, and the way they were looking at each other, Bridget guessed it was true love. Later, Bridget found out that the boy's name was Tolen and Cyntha really liked him. Her dad on the other hand was scowling throughout the whole dance at both boys, watching them like a hawk.

She leaned her head on his arm watching the dancing. John noticing his youngest turned to her and slipped an arm around her shoulder, turning back to the festivities. He suddenly spoke. "I'm warning you ahead of time, Bird. No boys."

Looking up, Bridget saw the seriousness in his gaze, "I only want to fly, Dad. I don't see what Red and Susie see in them anyway."

"Don't let anyone clip your wings, Bird, not anyone." And with that Father and daughter watched as Red and Tolen danced through the night along side Susie and Aiden Ford.

*(_)*

Linda watched, invisible on New Athos, as her girls enjoyed their free night. When she fell for John Sheppard, she always saw something in him that no one else did. The Others thought she was crazy when she gave up Ascension to join John and Susie. Then when Bridget was born, Linda only had three days to hold her before she died and given the choice of Ascension again. She accepted knowing that her little girls would always need their mother watching over them, especially when they are also John Sheppard's daughters.

And through the years, Linda had watched over her little ones as they grew and this night on New Athos, she knew it was time to let their Father teach them and watch them grow. Her job was done, until a time it was needed again. But that was years ahead of them and Linda saw no need to watch them any longer, their father could nuture them, and protect them better than she.


	22. Author's note

**Author's Note: Since finishing Flanna, I am now writing the second Book, Susan. Flanna is the first book in Daughters of Atlantis, the book Susan. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be posted, but I can assure you it will be soon. So happy reading and thanks for spending time to finish or read Flanna. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
